Dangerous Charm
by Bloody Red Empress
Summary: Rakuzan High. Akashi Seijūrō. The dominating student council president and the captain of the basketball club— everybody knows who he is and steers clear. Now meet (Your name) (Last name), the apathetic beauty who is rumored to be a promiscuous beast and preys on various men. What are the odds? [Akashi x Reader]
1. Prologue

Prologue

A redheaded male strided along the pristine hallways of the school, heterochromatic eyes gazing ahead. He had just finished attending a meeting regarding the student council and was on his way to the classroom to gather his things then go home.

That was the intended plan.

He sighed and was about to slide the door open when a moan reached his ears.

"Ahhh...that..feels good..." A voice panted followed by what seemed to be a scoff and another voice.

"..I barely did anything, you submissive little dog."

Akashi was beyond appalled. This was a prominent elite school for highly cultured individuals with a massive reputation to uphold, not a love hotel for hormonal teenagers who want to get into each other's pants.

He slid the door open with a little force than necessary and was greeted by the sight of a (h/c) female hovering over a guy on the desk.

And he happened to recognize them both. The class representative and the infamous beauty he had been exclusively keeping his eyes on.

They both looked disheveled-the guy was half naked, flushed and seemed to be on cloud nine while the girl had only discarded her blazer and the first three buttons of her school shirt opened, her cleavage in full view to him. The guy widened his eyes once he saw the murderous face of the redhead.

"P-President, I—"

"You are one of the least I had expected to be her prey, class representative. I will not overlook such unbecoming behavior in this school. Both of you. Do not think you will go without a comeuppance for your vulgar acts. " He spat out in disgust as he grabbed his two bags with one hand and proceeded to walk out.


	2. Chapter 1: Disappointment

Thanks for taking your time in reading this~

Obviously, I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

This story might take a while so please bear with me. ;-;

* * *

Chapter 1

"(Y/N)! What's this I hear about you getting punished?!" Nijika Hime, (Y/N)'s childhood friend and self-proclaimed bestfriend, exclaimed. Her emerald eyes flashed in utter annoyance. She was frustrated to hear secondhand from the other students right after class.

"It is what it is. I don't think I need to explain further." (Y/N) replied nonchalantly, her eyes not leaving the book she was currently reading.

"And why? What did you do this time?" She inquired while crossing her arms.

"Preyed on the class rep. Have to clean the schoolyard for a week."

Hime's left eye twitched as she slapped her forehead, "Stop doing these kinds of shady things already! Not to mention in school, of course you'd get caught! Everyone thinks you're a beast when—"

"What's wrong with doing what I like? And I couldn't care less about what others think. I don't live to make them like me." She flipped a page and continued to read.

"I know that! It's just that..I don't like you getting in trouble for doing irresponsible things." She twirled a strand of her blonde hair, "You may be intelligent but you're stupid when it comes to taking care of yourself! I care about you more than you think!" Hime puffed out her cheeks and wrapped her arms around (Y/N)'s neck.

"You're annoying. I never asked you to." (Y/N) deadpanned.

Hime scowled, "I beg your pardon?"

(Y/N) dug her face into her book, "...Thanks."

Hime giggled and hugged (Y/N) tightly, "That's what I thought."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need my help? I'm willing to, you knooow." Hime cooed as she watched her bestfriend rake some of the fallen leaves into a pile.

"No. You'll just get in my way. Go home already." (Y/N) sighed.

"But—"

"Hime. I'm not repeating myself."

"Fiiine. I'll go first. Also, keep yourself out of trouble this time. Call me when you get home, okay?!" Hime huffed then smiled. She knew the only reason (Y/N) didn't want her help was because she might get in trouble for doing so.

"Yeah." Satisfied, the blonde engulfed (Y/N) into a hug as she waved goodbye and walked off.

"Seems like she'll never get tired of hugging." (Y/N) quietly continued her ministrations, humming lowly all the way. This wasn't much of a punishment for her since she always liked to clean. In spite of how people have viewed her, she preferred things organized and not a spect of dust in sight.

She threw out the garbage bags and let out a sigh. What did that redhead want from her? It doesn't usually bother her when someone lays their hungry eyes on her, but being watched like a hawk by someone most of the day is quite unsettling. It's not like she was someone who just got released from prison or of the sort.

"I see you are rather doing a splendid job for a mere punishment." Speaking of the redheaded devil.

"I like cleaning." She remarked, walking past him and headed to the shed.

"That's quite unexpected coming from someone such as yourself."

"I figured. What is it that you want from me?" She asked bluntly.

"What makes you think that I want something from you?" Akashi smiled halfheartedly, trailing behind her.

"I'm not stupid. You've been eyeballing me for a while now, President." She opened the door and went inside to place the rake back where she got it and started to rearrange some of the tools.

He followed suit and closed the door, "What I simply want is your cooperation."

She stayed silent in response and continued what she was doing.

"Adamant as ever, I see." He stood behind her and placed his palms on the wall. She could practically feel his breath tickling her nape.

"I always act on my own accord. I would appreciate if you could just stop sticking your nose into someone else's business just because of your position. What I can promise you is that I will not drag the school down." She turned around to face him.

"All I'm asking is for you to cease your advancements among the male students."

"Are you speaking on their behalf? As far as I can recall, not a single one of them has ever complained." She threw him a halfhearted smile of her own.

"My words are absolute, (Y/N). Why don't you be a good girl and just do as I say?" He remarked catatonically, even though he could feel his patience running thin.

"Says you. Forget it." She pushed him off gently and started walking out.

"I am not repeating myself again."

"So am I."

"You need to restrain yourself."

"Hmm, from what?"

Out of sheer frustration, he blurted out what he'd never expect someone like himself to say to anyone,

"What if I offer myself to you?"

His own words surprised them both, but mostly himself. (Y/N) halted for a moment and turned around. She took a few steps forward and look at him in the eyes,

"Offer yourself to me, you say?"

"I was not being serious. It was a joke." Was his poor attempt to cover up his mistake. Never in his life has he ever been thrown off incredulously. Not to mention, under such petty circumstances.

(Y/N) said nothing. Amusement was clearly dancing in her (e/c) eyes. She grabbed a hold of his collar and leaned forward to his face as he unconsciously did the same. Right before his lips touched hers, she scoffed and moved to his right ear.

"Don't be silly, President. You are the last man in this world I would ever dare lay my hands on." With that, she pulled away from him and walked out before running her fingers through her (h/c) hair.

"..." He touched his lips slightly and narrowed his bicolored orbs. He could still feel the warmth of her breath lingering.

Needless to say, he would never let himself be pushed around by such people...

Normally, he would never let himself be bothered by such things...

Normally, he is the one who leaves others flabbergasted...

Normally, he would consider what had suddenly just happened to be a good thing...

...But what he was feeling right at the moment about the girl's actions contradicted his thoughts.

Disappointment.


	3. Chapter 2: Outburst

I apologize, I'm a half-assed and lazy proofreader. I hope you enjoy reading anyways and sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. At least I hope I'm not plagiarizing anyone else's. XD

* * *

Chapter 2

 _"(Y/N)...you're so beautiful.." Rough and calloused hands caressed her soft face._

 _"Please..."_

 _"I bought you new clothes, so take off those filthy ones you're wearing and change."_

 _"..I don't want them! I just want to get out! Please let me go—"_

 _SMACK!_

 _"Be quiet, sweetie. Now be a good girl and change into these." The man smiled and handed her the clothing. His twisted eyes savoring the sight of the beautiful (h/c) child holding her bruised cheek while cowering on the cold hard ground, both her ankles bounded by chains._

 _"S-Sorry..I'm sorry.." She sobbed as she stripped herself off and began changing in front of him._

 _"Absolutely beautiful." He breathed out as he went near and ran his hands on her neck down to her collarbone..and lower._

 _"..Stop it. D-Don't touch me! You're disgusting!" She screamed as she slapped his hands away._

 _"Shut up! Do you see those chains on your pretty little ankles? You're bound to me forever! You are MINE and I'll make sure you know that!"_

 _He grabbed her face violently and pushed her down as he started to ravish her—_

"NO!" (Y/N) cried loudly as she sat up on her bed. She panted and looked around hysterically, finding herself in her own bedroom. She glanced at the clock.

2:15am.

She sighed and lifted the covers as she stared down at herself in antipathy.

"..Filthy.."

* * *

"There she is again. I wonder who's her next victim?"

"I hope it's not my boyfriend..."

"Such a beauty. Too bad she plays around."

"How many guys has she been with already?"

"Just look at how tired and restless she is. She probably went at it all night."

"I heard the student council is dealing with her. I bet she's just doing this to attract attention."

Gossips rang through the hallways as (Y/N) passed by. She paid no heed for she had grown accustomed to this daily occurrence. Though, the same can't be said to the person beside her who was boiling furiously.

"Why can't they just mind their own business?" Hime gritted her teeth, glaring at the students.

"Leave them be." (Y/N) stated as she walked ahead.

"Wait, don't leave me too! Hey!" Hime ran to catch up with her.

"Are you going to the schoolyard?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to the garden first." Hime said and grabbed (Y/N)'s arm.

"..Okay."

They both walked to their destination in peaceful silence. Normally, (Y/N) would appreciate the calm atmosphere, but something was clearly wrong with her bestfriend. She thought twice whether she should ask her or not.

"Something the matter?" She asked Hime quietly.

"The reason why you're so tired...those nightmares came back last night, didn't they?" Hime asked, staring down at her own hands.

"I'm fine. They'll go away sooner or later."

"I..(Y/N)..Tell me honestly.." Hime trailed off, "Are you really okay with how things are?"

(Y/N) gazed at the blonde, "What are you on about?"

Hime sat on one of the benches as (Y/N) went near the flowers and bent down to smell them.

"We both know you're lonely and scared. But I'm asking you personally, as your bestfriend who has been with you for years, are you really happy right now?" Hime questioned solemnly.

"Why are you suddenly asking about petty things?" (Y/N) snorted and carefully touched the petals.

Hime's expression suddenly turned pained as she stood up and grabbed (Y/N)'s wrist and cried out,

"It's not petty, damn it!"

(Y/N) widened her eyes as she was taken aback by her bestfriend's outburst. She looked around to see if there were people around and was relieved to find none in her view.

"Hime, what's gotten—"

"I've always been by your side since we were little, I knew how you were like! You don't smile at me like before! When we met, you were the kindest and gentlest person I've ever known, but ever since that happened—!"

"Hime, calm do—"

"—you changed completely! If I hadn't made it in time back then..then what would've happened to you?" Hime let her tears fall from her emerald eyes, "And now, you don't tell me your secrets, you don't tell me what's wrong or act so close to me! I know that you're trying your best to deal with me and that's enough proof that you're still the (Y/N) I met...I had once selfishly thought that it was better if I was the only one who knows how you really are and now..now I've realized that I also want people to understand and appreciate your existence! I want to be able to flaunt to them that this girl..this beautiful bestfriend of mine whose kindness honestly knows no bounds..I'm very lucky to have her.."

"...I didn't realize you've been feeling that way..I'm sorry..." (Y/N) pulled the Hime to a tight embrace.

"I..I just..want you to be happy again..and laugh like how we used to.." She sobbed out and buried her face into (Y/N)'s neck, "I'm saying maybe you should find someone who makes you feel more special instead of you just pining for the weak and gentle guys halfheartedly.."

"Mhmm.."

"And I know..that you've never slept with any of the guys you've been with. You're only into foreplay." She sniffled.

"You really are a handful, you know that?" (Y/N) caressed the girl's golden locks and smiled,

"I'm the one who's very lucky to have you here with me..."

* * *

Ever since the minor incident in the shed, Akashi had been feeling a little listless lately. He could not fathom why he would even spout such blithering nonsense. It was not like himself to be so...incongruous.

On the other hand, that enigmatic girl just piqued his interest even more. Her actions relentlessly drove his state of mind into pure bafflement. Why is she so carefree? Why does she refuse to comply to his words? What is the reason why she is so hung up on other men?

'Why did she not kiss me?' He thought unexpectedly.

"How foolish." He scoffed to himself. This is absurd. To think that these kinds of thoughts are occurring to someone like himself. What would his father think?

'It is most likely because of teenage hormones. I am sure of it.'

"Sei-chan? Is something bothering you?" Mibuchi asked.

"Yeah, you've been spacing out for a while!" Hayama exclaimed while dribbling a basketball and passed it to Nebuya who dunked it. Mayuzumi looked like he couldn't care less but still stared at him with his eyebrows raised.

They were currently at basketball practice and their captain had been in a trance lately.

"No, now get back to practice." He deadpanned and threw a basketball at Hayama who caught it frantically.

'I'll have to speak to that girl once again later.' He thought.

Akashi walked out of the gym and to wash his face as he passed by the garden when he heard quiet sobs somewhere.

'Must be a breakup or of the sort.' He thought nonchalantly and was about to go ahead but stopped when he heard a familiar voice ring through his ears.

"I'm the one who's very lucky to have you here with me..."

His eyes landed on two figures hugging in the garden. A golden haired girl's back was in his line of sight as she tightly embraced the person who had been occupying his thoughts lately. He was about to approach them silently but felt himself freeze as he saw the genuine expression on (Y/N)'s face. A look he'd never actually imagine could make someone seem so radiant.

It was the most beautiful and gentlest smile he had ever seen. A single, exclusive smile full of love and affection.

He could feel a surge of emotion rush through his entire being as of that moment.

'So she can make that kind of expression as well.' He couldn't help but let out a smile himself. He then walked off as if he had just found what he had sought for all his life.

'I also want her to smile at me like that.'

* * *

"Come over to my house when you're done, okay?! Don't you forget or I won't forgive you! I'll call you later!" Hime blustered as she got into the car. She still seemed to be reluctant after their conversation in the garden. Hime rubbed her eyes and she let out a relieved breath.

"Yes, and I won't." (Y/N) waved as she was about to head back inside the school.

"On second thought, I'll—" The (h/c) girl quickly shut the car door close before Hime could finish her sentence.

"Go." (Y/N) ordered the driver sternly as Hime pounded on the window before hastily opening it.

"(Y/N)!" She scowled in irritation and stuck her head out, "How dare you slam the door in front of my face!"

"Please refrain yourself from doing that, Ojou-sama." The driver scolded.

(Y/N) laughed quietly as she watched the car drive away further in the distance.

"That's quite a lovely expression you have there, (Y/N)-san." A voice interrupted her.

"President." She greeted him, regaining back her pokerface.

"How cruel. Treating me so indifferently after leaving me in such a state yesterday." He deadpanned.

"I didn't expect you to be bothered by it."

"Neither did I."

"...Done with your club activities?"

"Indeed. I'm preparing to go home now." He responded, adjusting his bags.

"Is that so. Bye." She bid him goodbye and walked off.

Akashi contemplated for a few seconds before going after her and placing his hand on her shoulder,

"Shall I send you home? It's getting a bit late, after all. It's not safe for a girl to stray off alone."

"Thank you for your offer, but no thanks. My house is not that far." She declined politely.

"It's getting late." He repeated.

"I know, and I can handle myself."

"You are a girl."

"You're being redundant it's a little vexing."

"Really.I insist." He smiled, "How can I let a girl walk home alone?"

"Then, I suppose. Thank you for your generosity." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear which he didn't fail to notice and admittedly found it dreadfully adorable.

"I'll go get my things so please excuse me." She walked back into the building, leaving him to himself.

'What am I doing?' He thought, 'Honestly, I've become so foolish whenever I'm with her. Thus, I have never bothered to send girls home before, so why is it different when she is involved? I should not even have time for these things.' He ran his fingers through his fiery red hair.

"I guess even I couldn't resist her _dangerous charm_." He muttered to no one.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ride Home

Here's the next chapter~

Again, please pardon my mistakes. It's probably because I'm awfully bad at proofreading.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything but the story. Akashi belongs to you. XD ;-;

* * *

"..san."

(Y/N) was looking through the window of the limo, anywhere but the man beside her and that made him a little frustrated for she had not once thrown a single glance towards him ever since she got inside.

"(Y/N)-san." He called out again. The girl finally looked at him with half-lidded eyes, blinking a few times.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

"Yes, I asked how you were doing. Is something bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed you've been awfully weary today. Did you not get enough sleep?"

"Oh, yes. It's nothing." She yawned lowly. He frowned.

"Would you like me to lend you my shoulder? You can sleep for a while. I will wake you when we are near your area." He offered.

"I don't want to impose." She responded.

"Nonsense. You need it." He pushed the back of her head gently to his broad shoulder.

"Thanks...Akashi." She whispered, closing her eyes as she leaned down more comfortably.

'That was the first time she didn't call me president.' He thought. He didn't say anything but kept his gaze on her out the corner of his eyes. Her face looks so soft, pink tinted cheeks, long eyelashes, lovely rose colored lips, and a cute nose.

'They were wrong. Beautiful is an understatement. No wonder the men have gone insane.' He admitted to himself. He was beyond tempted to touch her but as an Akashi, he was raised to be and naturally, a gentleman.

 _He wouldn't stoop so low as to take advantage of a woman in her most vulnerable state._

He adjusted his arm that was a little squished by the female beside him and brought it up on top of the seat. He subtly yet carefully brushed his nimble fingers against her silky (h/c) locks.

 _...But he reckoned just a little wouldn't do any harm._

'Soft.'

* * *

(Y/N) fluttered her eyes open as she felt someone lightly tapping her arm. A flash of red came into her line of sight before she looked around and remembered that she had been offered a ride home.

"We're almost in your area." The redhead next to her spoke.

"Ahh, just drop me off a bit further. Outside that mansion."

"This isn't where you live. It's Nijika's home." He stated.

"Yeah, I'm-" She cut herself off as she gave him a look of suspicion.

"Please do not look at me like that." He deadpanned, "You shouldn't underestimate my position as the student council president."

"Do you normally know where all the students live?" She asked jokingly.

"I know everything. I also know that-"

"I changed my mind. Forget I asked."

He threw her an questioning glance, "You're staying over at Nijika's?"

"Yes." Was her short reply.

"Do you have your phone with you? If so, let me borrow it." He held out his hand. She nodded nonchalantly. She dug the gadget out from her pocket and handed it to him as he typed in his digits.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"You're welcome to call or text me anytime."

"..Why? You don't have anyone else to contact?"

He chuckled.

"Because I said so. You underestimate me a lot."

"Seijūrō-sama, we have arrived." The driver spoke as soon the vehicle came to a stop.

"Ah, I'll be going then. Thank you for the ride, President." She bowed politely after stepping out.

"Let me walk you inside." He followed her, signaling his driver to wait for him. The two walked towards the huge gate as the guards opened it. They proceeded heading to the main house straight ahead.

"Do you usually stay here?"

"Often times. You didn't have to walk me inside. There are many people guarding here so it's safe."

"I just want to give Nijika-san my greetings. It would be the basic thing to do after sending you home."

"You're really very courteous." She commented.

"Of course. I could say the same for you. Despite the reputation you uphold, you have excellent manners and charisma."

The compliment caught her off guard, "I wasn't aware that I had..but somehow being told that by you makes me feel happy." She voiced out while giving out a close-eyed smile, once again throwing him a bit off.

"Oh? I assumed someone had told you that since it is clearly one of your delightful aspects." He replied, trying to regain his composure.

"You sure are a flatterer. Wonder if it runs in your family."

"I am serious. You are one of a kind. And (Y/N)," He trailed off.

"Hm?" She grunted.

"I would like it if you would stop addressing me as president."

The girl gave him a blank look as she pondered for a few seconds, "If you say so."

They were now on the pavement as he rang the doorbell first. After a few seconds, the sound of footsteps were heard before the door clicked open revealing the blonde.

"(Y/N)! You actually arrived earlier than—" Hime stopped when she saw the redhead standing beside her bestfriend.

"Good evening, Nijika-san. I apologize for the unannounced visit. I would like to personally send you my greetings." He spoke.

"Evening to you too, Akashi. Were you the one who gave her a ride?" Hime gave Akashi a murderous glare.

"Indeed. If I may speak, (Y/N)-san here is rather exhausted so it would be better for her to go on ahead and get some rest." He gestured over to the girl next to him, gently laying his hand on her shoulder.

"(Y/N), he's right. Go upstairs and get changed then rest. I'll come by later to bring you dinner."

"Alright. Once again, thank you for sending me home," (Y/N) smiled at Akashi.

" _Seijūrō...-san._ "

The said guy almost gaped right then and there but luckily managed to maintain a neutral expression on his face.

"It's my pleasure." He smiled back at her. (Y/N) then excused herself as she stepped inside, greeting some of the workers as she headed to the grand staircase.

"So?" Hime snapped.

"Is something the matter, Nijika-san?"

"What do you think you're trying to pull, you bloody bastard." She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Impetuous as always, I see."

The two had occasional encounters during parties regarding their family's companies and while they do acknowledge each other at times, some results mostly end up in arguments and spats due to the blonde's vehemence and temper.

"Well? What are you trying to achieve getting all chummy with (Y/N)? You're so repugnant with your ulterior motives and whatnot! I'm telling—"

"Please cool your head down. I did not come here to commence a dispute but rather to discuss a few things."

"Tch. What an annoyingly cliché man you are. Get on with it."

He stared at her with a serious expression plastered on his face.

"Is (Y/N)-san currently in a steady relationship with someone?"

Hime nearly choked on her own saliva.

"What's that got anything to do with someone like you?"

"Oh, it has everything to do with someone like me."

"Cut me some slack." She sneered, "What the hell are you planning?"

"I am simply planning to court (Y/N)-san."


	5. Chapter 4: Camellias & Confessions

I'm still getting there. XDD

 **Disclaimer** : Still don't own anything. D':

* * *

Hime scrutinized her eyebrows as she stared at the man in pure disbelief.

"Huh? Have you finally lost your mind or what?"

"When do I ever make jokes?" He retorted.

'Never. Since you have absolutely no sense of humor.' Hime thought as she rolled her eyes. It was true. It was always serious business and negotiations with this guy, and in literal, he is all but unable to tell jokes. Even to save his own life.

"And so your point is? Did you just come here to inform me that you, Akashi Seijūrō, have actually sunk as low as the other male students and fell into (Y/N)'s _predatory_ ways?" She bombarded in mockery.

"Yes, that's right." He admitted shamelessly.

Hime remained silent for a while as she started cracking up hysterically like a madman.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! Seriously?! You?! Of all people?! What a moron!"

"..."

Then she furiously rubbed her eyes in denial, thinking that this was all just some weird, messed up dream she was having. 'For Christ's sake, I should have brought my phone with me and recorded that.'

"Nijika-san. This is not a dream nor is it messed up. I am serious about pursuing (Y/N)-san. Do you really find that hard to believe?" Akashi sighed.

"Like hell! You eyeball her for weeks, reprimand her, give her punishments, and now you just randomly pop out of nowhere spouting crap that you like her?! Don't take me for a fool! Do I seem like an idiot to you?!" Hime ranted off loudly, not caring if she startled the workers inside.

"Hime-san," He gave her an auspicious look, "I can assure you that I will do my utmost best to make her happy."

Hime paused for a moment, her thoughts all over the place. 'This nitpicking bastard with my (Y/N)? This disgusting, nitpicking, pretentious, tomato haired, arrogant, disgusting, conniving asshole? Actually, he's a competent man, not to mention loyal. Hmm, now that I think about it, he may be good for (Y/N)..even though he's still disgusting. His kind are known for treating women well and are natural gentlemen. Frankly speaking, he just might be what my dear (Y/N) needs.'

'But I forgot he's the dominating type which (Y/N) hates..Oh well, that's his problem if he wants to strip himself off his massive godforsaken ego.'

"Alright." She finally found the sanity to speak properly, "Do whatever the hell you want. So long as you don't try something funny or touch a single strand of her hair then alright."

'I don't need to for I have already did.' Akashi said in the back of his mind. He figured he shouldn't say anything if he wanted to leave hell alive. Of course, he has yet to achieve his personal goals.

"Thank you for your support. You will not regret it. Please leave her in my care for the mean time." He held his hand for her to shake which she reluctantly did.

"I suppose you have your redeeming qualities. But don't think I won't have my eyes on you even for a second, Akashi." She said, crushing his hand as tightly as she could while smiling at him.

"Got it? That girl is everything to me. One little blunder and I will be after that head of yours."

'She may be one of the formidable obstacles I have to overcome.' He ignored the excruciating pain forming on his unfortunate hand, 'But I always like a challenge.'

"You don't need to tell me that. I, as an Akashi, happen to be for one of the most—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't want to hear it. Now get the hell out of here." She spat out, closing the door.

Ah, the bonds of a one sided friendship built by pride and hostility.

* * *

Hime carried a tray of food up the stairs. It was time for her bestfriend to experience some proper relationships and it never occurred to her that she would be the one to play matchmaker. As much as the other party annoys her, he was a perfect match for (Y/N). She knew better than anyone that it was going to take a lot more than persuading for (Y/N) to be tied down to someone and to get over her own flaws and insecurities. A part of her was scared of losing (Y/N), the fact that her bestfriend would love someone a lot more than her, and finally, due to her selfishness for taboo reasons.

'This is for the best.' Hime smiled sadly to herself.

She opened the door and walked inside before shutting it close. She found (Y/N) on the king sized bed all huddled up in the covers like a worm and giggled,

"(Y/N)? Are you awake? I brought food." She carefully placed the tray on the glass table beside them.

The figure on the bed sat up, "Ahh...thanks."

"Do you want me to feed you? Come here~" Hime asked, taking the plate of pasta and held up the fork.

"No thanks." (Y/N) rejected out flatly, reaching out for the fork.

"Hmm? What'd you say? Come on, open your mouth. Say ah~" The blonde ignored her as she proceeded to feed her. The latter decided that it was futile to argue with her bestfriend and begrudgingly opened her mouth.

"Ah."

Hime faltered for a second after glancing at the (e/c) eyes staring intently back at her, but then smiled and continued to stuff (Y/N) with all of the food she brought.

"You should stop doing these stuffs. You're embarrassing."

"Wha—Embarrassing?! How?!"

"It just is. I can eat by myself. I have my own hands."

Hime pouted as she threw herself on the silk bed sheets, rolling over to grab a pillow.

"(Y/N)?"

"What is it?"

"What if..what if someone asks you out?"

"I'd turn them down like always. You know I prefer pining after someone rather than being the one pined after. I'm the one who asks out people and I like it that way."

"Really... What if this someone who asks you out says they're dead serious about you? Would you give them a chance?"

"What? That's impossible."

"What if?!" Hime retorted. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know? If they're the gentle and submissive ones, then I guess. Why are we talking about these things?"

"Nothing.."

* * *

 _ **The next day..**_

(Y/N) stared at the white camellia in her shoe locker. She put on her indoor shoes before took it out and twirled it around her fingers.

"How pretty." She mumbled. Camellias were her favorite flowers, especially the white ones. So beautiful, lovely, elegant, fastidious, pure, the complete and total work of aesthetic value.

 _The exact and polar opposite of her._

Who would leave flowers in her locker? Not to mention, her favorite ones. Was it a mere coincidence?

She looked around and found no one suspicious.

"Good morning, (Y/N)-san."

She turned around and saw Akashi.

"Pre—Seijūrō-san. Good morning." _Maybe it was from him?_

"You're early today. Where's Nijika-san?"

"She stopped by the restrooms. I'm waiting for her right now."

"I see. That's a pretty flower you have there in your hand. Do you like camellias?" Akashi asked, smiling.

 _Or maybe not._

"Ah, yes. I do. The petals are very soft and glossy, thus elegant." She replied.

"Indeed. They suit you well."

"Really? I don't think they do, I'm not all that lovely but thank you for saying that."

"Even if you think you're not, I think you're more than lovely in your own ways that only few can understand."

"Likewise, you are also lovely yourself. Especially your beautiful eyes. I like them." (Y/N) stated off bluntly then shifted her gaze on the flower she was holding, "I wonder who left this camellia in my locker.."

"Who knows? I wonder about that as well." He turned sideways, trying to control the blush threatening to spread on his cheeks.

* * *

Extra

That night after a few hours when Akashi went home..

Two figures were sleeping soundly on a king sized bed. One of them stirred awake as she heard her phone vibrating on her bedside table. Hime blinked away the sleep in her eyes, trying to process the text she had received.

Unknown number: Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Nijika-san. I would like to ask what (Y/N)'s favorite flowers are.

Sender: Who teh hell ar you

Unknown number: It's Akashi.

Sender: You annoyin bstard do you hav any idea waht time it is

Unknown number: Yes, it's 12:03am. Her favorite flowers?

Sender: Whit camellias nw stop txting or ill block ur number

Unknown number: Thank you. Also, please check your spellings next time.

Sender: stfu i will never let (Y/N) hv ur chldren

Hime gritted her teeth, turning off her phone and shoved it in the drawer.

(Meanwhile)

Akashi chuckled as he locked his phone and placed it on the table.

'I'll have to stop by the garden tomorrow.' He thought to himself as he pulled the duvet over him.


	6. Chapter 5: Clothes Shopping

Here's another chapter. (￣∇￣)

And I'm getting tired of the disclaimers because we all know I'll never own anything but this story and myself.

* * *

"(Y/N)! What do you want to do after school today? We can do lots of things since it's a Friday! You said you wanted to go to the mall, right?" Hime questioned, while skipping down the stairs.

"Yes, my mom gave me some money to buy new clothes. Help me find some comfortable ones to wear, alright. Nothing too flashy and if you keep skipping like that, you'll stumble and trip." (Y/N) spoke, grabbing Hime's collar.

"Yeah, let's go to the mall!" The blonde cheered.

"May I come with you ladies?" They heard a voice from behind and turned around to find the redhead standing there, school bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Don't you have like club practice or whatever?" Hime scoffed at him.

"It was cancelled and postponed tomorrow since our coach has some important matters to attend to. I happen to need some new basketball shoes."

"I don't really mind if you come with us. We'll be walking to the mall," (Y/N) said calmly.

"Yeah, you can go by car if you're too tired and just meet up with us there. That is, if you're able to find us." The blonde smirked.

"Don't be absurd. I can walk. Perhaps you've forgotten that I'm an athlete."

"An arrogant one at that."

"You're one to speak, miss hot blooded."

"Shut your mouth, overbearing tyrant."

"I have the liberty to speak as I please, barbaric savage."

"Why you son of a—"

"I'm going ahead." (Y/N) cut off their little squabble.

"I'm going too!" Hime exclaimed, quickly running to the girl's right side while Akashi silently walked to (Y/N)'s left.

* * *

"(Y/N)! What about that dress? Or this skirt? Everything would look so cute on you! Look at these boots!" Hime practically bounced all over the store egging her bestfriend to try on several pieces of clothing.

"Is she always this hyperactive?" Akashi asked.

"Most of the time, yeah." (Y/N) answered. He walked to the side of the store and brought up a beige sweater that had intricate patterns and a lacy hem.

"I think this would suit you best since it will be getting a little cold soon."

"Really? Then I'll get that."

"Tch, at least his keen taste in fashion is convenient." Hime puffed out her cheeks.

"Why don't you go try it on with this? Check if it's the right size." He handed (Y/N) a burgundy pleat skirt.

"You should accompany me when I buy clothes next time." The (h/c) girl remarked as she took the item and headed to the dressing room.

"I would love to." He breathed out audibly.

"Wow, I never deemed you as a whipped bastard." Hime commented, crossing her arms.

"I'm not." Akashi argued.

"Sure, tell that to my future grave."

"I still don't agree with that. I'm merely basking in her presence.

"Oh yeah?"

"That's right."

"Look, some guy is trying to peek on (Y/N)—" Hime didn't even get to finish her sentence as the redhead snapped his head to where she was pointing at only to find out he was fooled.

"Psssh. Loser." Hime chortled. He didn't say anything but gave her a look of warning despite his slight embarrassment.

"The skirt is a little short to my liking.." They heard (Y/N) from the dressing room as she opened the curtains. Akashi's perked up a bit seeing that it was indeed a little too short with it stopping right at her mid thigh.

"Don't go out. Stay there and change back. Just purchase some tights or leggings to go with it."

"Okay?"

"Nijika-san, find her some."

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around like a do —" Hime shut herself up when she saw his threatening glare. "Find. I'll go get some black ones." She sauntered off somewhere.

"(Y/N)-san, are you not yet finished?"

"Hold on...yeah, I'm done." She pulled back the curtains and held the clothing in her arms.

"Do you plan on buying more?"

"If I still have enough..why?"

"I know another good clothing store. Would you want to go there after this?"

"Ohh..sure. It's not so expensive there, is it?"

"They're all at a good price. Don't worry, even if you don't have enough, I'll cover for you."

"You don't have to, I'll just buy what I can afford."

"(Y/N)!" Hime called, " If that's all you're gonna buy here, pay for it~"

"Coming."

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes followed (Y/N)'s form as she went to the cashier to pay for the clothes.

'I can't wait to spoil her, even if she says no.' He smirked. He heard giggles behind him from a few girls who were all googly-eyed and ogling at him. He gave them a forced smile and left to where (Y/N) was.

* * *

"Ughhh..All that walking got me all worn out." Hime complained.

"And to think you had the audacity to insinuate me about my stamina." Akashi retorted, putting down some of the paper bags he persistently offered to carry for (Y/N) along with his newly bought shoes on the floor.

"Just shut up already."

"Should we all go home now?" (Y/N) asked.

"Why don't we go rest and have a snack at a cafe first before we leave." Akashi suggested.

"I want to drink some chocolate milkshake. Let's go to that cafe over there." Hime pointed at a pastry shop, nearby. The three of them agreed as they headed to the entrance. Akashi, being the gentleman he is, held the door open for the both of them with Hime snorting at him in disgust and thankfully receiving a quiet thanks from (Y/N).

"You both find some seats while I'll go order for us. It's my treat. What do you want, (Y/N)?" Akashi spoke.

"I'll have whatever you're having.."

"Strawberry milkshake for her and chocolate milkshake for me." Hime chimed in.

"I was asking (Y/N). Don't hold back, (Y/N). I have a lot on me."

"Then..strawberry shortcake..strawberry milkshake..a couple of red velvet cupcakes..vanilla pudding..and some donuts." (Y/N) almost drooled if she had not stopped herself.

"..." The redhead stared at her.

"I'm sorry. I'll have a strawberry milkshake." She blushed a little and looked down.

"Ah, no. It's just that I didn't think you'd have a sweet tooth." He smiled in amusement. She could've sworn there were flowers and sparkles floating behind him. He placed all the paper bags on the empty seat next to them.

"Well, I do."

"Don't you forget my chocolate milkshake. I'll have some strawberry shortcake too."

"I'll go order it all then. I'll be right back." With that he went off to the counter.

"I have to go wash my hands." (Y/N) said as she stood up and walked towards the washroom.

"Okay, I'll just wait here after you're done." Hime responded and sat on the empty seat next to the bags.

Hime tapped her fingers on the table leisurely. She looked around and saw that majority of the people inside the cafe were couples. Just her luck. She rolled her eyes at their sickening public displays of affection.

"I'm back. They'll serve it all to our table soon. Where's (Y/N)?" Akashi question, sitting across her.

"Washing her hands." She replied.

"Then what is she doing over there?" He gestured over to her side dangerously.

"Huh?" She looked at where he uttered.

* * *

(Y/N) dried her hands after she got out of the washroom. She looked sideways and started walking back to their table when she bumped into someone.

"Ackk! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for bumping into you! I'm really sorry!" An apologetic voice exclaimed.

"I'm the one who should apologize and you're the one who fell—" She stopped and found her silence the moment she laid her eyes on the guy sitting on the ground.

He had honey brown hair and eyes with the most adorable expression on his face. Exactly her type. She offered him a hand as he reluctantantly accepted it in shame.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry for holding your hand!" He whipped his hand back as soon as he got up.

(Y/N) smiled, "No worries, sweetie. Tell me what's your name?" She asked seductively, clinging to his arm. The poor boy flushed and turned beet red.

"I-I..umm..My-my name is Sakurai R-Ryo..S-Sorry again for bumping into y-you, m-miss!"

"Oh? Well, Sakurai-kun, I'm—"

"Oi, Sakurai! The hell is taking you so long?" A husky voice interrupted them. A tall, navy haired guy with tanned skin approached them both from behind, "Huh? Is this your girlfriend? Didn't know you had it in you."

"N-No! She's—"

"(Y/N), let go of him." Another murderous voice spoke. They all turned their heads and saw Akashi who looked as if he was going to rip off their limbs any second right now.


	7. Chapter 6: Declarations

I would like to thank those who are bothering enough to read this story~

Thanks for bearing with me! C:

Warning: This chapter contains slightly suggestive themes and a bit of profanity. Knowing little Hime over here.

* * *

(Y/N) blinked in confusion as she unwillingly let go of Sakurai's arm.

"What's wrong, Seijūrō-san?" She questioned him. He said nothing in return before scowling.

"Akashi? You're here? Is that your girlfriend then? Seriously?" Aomine who couldn't sense the atmosphere said out loud.

"Daiki. Get that thing and yourself out of here. Now." The redhead seethed in fury, motioning to the unfortunate brunette who was quivering in fear. Aomine scoffed.

"Tch. Whatever. We were about to leave before that girl of yours came onto this guy herself. Oi, let's go." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out, the latter trailing behind him. Akashi grabbed (Y/N)'s hand and dragged her into an isolated corner.

"You didn't have to be so rude to them. They did nothing wrong." (Y/N) said, disappointment obviously lacing her voice.

"Why is that, so you can flirt with that little weakling? Are you that interested in him?" Akashi spat at her coldly.

"I thought I had made it clear to you that whatever I do is none of your business." She retorted.

"And I thought you weren't that oblivious enough not to see that it clearly is. Ignorance has its own limits."

"What are you trying to say? We're not even in the school grounds so that's more reason why you shouldn't interfere."

"I'm saying that you shouldn't try me, (Y/N)." He pinned her against the hard wall, lifting his free hand to cup her cheek.

"What are you doing? We're in public." She breathed out, looking away.

"I really don't want to hear that from you, my dear." He growled and buried his face on the crook of her neck, licking and sucking on her skin like a leech.

"A-Akashi.."

He ignored her and proceeded to trail butterfly kisses on her neck down to her collarbone. He shifted his hand around her waist before slipping them both inside her school shirt and running his fingers on the soft skin of her back. He tugged on her bra, too engrossed with himself to pay attention to anything else. His hands eventually traveled down lower, heedlessly groping her rear end much to her extreme discomfort.

"St-Stop..please..s-stop it. Don't.." She whimpered, hugging her body as if she was afraid of him seeing more of it. He finally regained his senses and stopped his actions as he realized she was trembling.

"I apologize. It wasn't my intention to frighten you." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear him. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and patted her head gently.

"It's f-fine." She stuttered, calming down. He could feel his stomach churning with guilt and regret.

"Come, I'm sure you must be hungry right now." He led her back to their table where they found the blonde girl munching, chewing, and slurping her milkshake. Her face brightened when she spotted them coming.

"Hrey, (Y/N)! Thish tashtes sho ghood! And gosh shtop flurting ar— She stopped as soon she saw her bestfriend's sullen expression. She gulped down her food and stood up.

"Go ahead and enjoy yourself, (Y/N). I have to wash my face." She roughly grabbed Akashi's collar and dragged him with her.

* * *

"You goddamned asshole! What the bloody hell did you do?! I thought I gave you my word! Or are you retarded?!" Hime screeched, slamming Akashi to a wall.

"Please calm yourself and let me explain." He voiced out. Hime let him go as she glared at him.

"What does your sorry excuse of an ass have to say?!"

"I'm aware that it was my fault. However, I didn't know what came over me when I saw her with a guy. Before I knew it, I tried to force myself on her—"

"You fucking what?!" She flared, clenching her fists.

"I unconsciously tried to force myself on her. It was not my intention to hurt her at all. I am rather wondering about how she reacted. Why was she that startled? I thought she is accustomed to such intimate touches."

"You really are retarded..You don't know anything..the rumors aren't completely true. She only fools around safely with the meek guys she hooked up with. Besides, she's always the one who comes onto guys, not the other way around. No matter what others say, she doesn't sleep around. She's not the kind of girl that would go all the way through. I don't think I need to say it, but she is a meticulous person." Hime said fiercely.

"Then please explain. I want to know everything about her. And from the looks of it, she won't be telling me a single thing as of the moment. Did something happen to her before? I'm assuming it has something to do that time when she was sleep deprived."

"I'm an idiot for trusting you..but I'll spare her the effort of telling you herself for her own good. Come to my house tomorrow at noon. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Thank you, Hime-san. I want to be able to understand the woman I fell in love with and whom I plan on courting. I really am truly regretful of my actions earlier."

"Hell, you better be. Otherwise, I would have dumped your body somewhere."

"I would have figured. Also, does (Y/N) normally target any boy who looks impeccable in her eyes?" He asked with a jealous tone.

"Ha? Well, yeah. It happens most—Wait, so that's what it's all about? Because of your dumb jealousy? Your true disgusting colors are coming out, you bloody git." She gibed at his ridiculousness.

"What can I say? I seem to do a lot of things which are unlikely of me. Needlessl to say, it's all because of her and she's not even aware of it." He subconsciously clutched his chest. Hime couldn't help but yet throw him a look of repugnance and a little pleased at his sappy admittance.

"Ughhh." She grunted, fumbling around her bag, "Here. Give this to her and apologize properly in your own stupid way." She violently shoved something in his hands.

"What's this?"

"Just some necklace that I thought looked nice. Now go. I'll call my driver to come pick me up. I'll leave her to you." She pushed him forward.

"I really appreciate your help, Hime-san. Don't hesitate to ask for my assistance whenever you need it." He smiled at her. She watched him with envious eyes as he jogged off out of her sight.

"Dumb jealousy, huh? I honestly can't blame him."

* * *

(Y/N) sat alone quietly as she motionlessly devoured all the pastries in front of her, getting some strange looks from other people.

"(Y/N)." She raised her head and met the heterochromatic eyes of the person who was the source of her dismay.

"Where's Hime?" She asked, going back to eating.

"She said something came up and went ahead." Akashi replied, sitting himself across her.

"Ohh..Is that so.." She muttered. Although her usual blank expression was on, it was obvious to him that she found him a threat to her right now. He noticed that one of her hand was shaking and immediately placed his on top, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"(Y/N), will you listen to what I have to say?" He kept his gaze on her face.

"Yes. I mean, okay."

"I would like to sincerely apologize for forcing myself on you earlier. I know that it can never be pardoned regardless of my excuse but I'm telling you that I had no intention of harming you." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing each of her fingertips.

"Then..then why did you do it?"

"I'm ashamed to say that it was something I could hardly control. Seems like the green-eyed monster inside of me is the cause of it. I don't like it when a man touches you. Rather, especially when you touch them."

(Y/N) scrutinized her eyebrows, "I don't get what—"

"I was jealous." He confessed.

"Why? That guy..was he someone you know? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's not that. I was jealous because you said you wouldn't touch me but you do it to other guys like it's nothing. Do you understand I'm trying to say, (Y/N)?"

"You..You want me to touch you?" She raised an eyebrow. Akashi let out a chuckle.

"That too, though what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I'm in love with you, (Y/N). May I please have the honor of courting you?" He placed the red, rectangular box in front of her.

She looked around not sure if this was real or if he was even talking to her.

"Of course, I'm talking about you. Not anyone else, but only you." He answered her thoughts.

"Why me?" Akashi laughed at her shyness. He placed the box in her hands, gesturing for her to open it. She stared the the item, suddenly feeling all conscious.

"I'd like to ask that myself. But it seems to me that the heart wants what it wants. I can't think of any reasons other than I just want to be with you."

(Y/N) carefully opened it to find a cute necklace with a white rose pendant. It was quite a simple design really but it looked like a rare and precious piece of treasure in her eyes.

"This is..really cute." She commented, admiring the pendant. He silently praised the blonde girl's tastes.

"Is that so? Do you like it?" He rose up and went behind her. "Let me put it on you."

He took the jewelry out of the box and held it around her delicate neck, locking it in place.

"I love it. Thank you for this." She smiled. He brought up the pendant to his lips.

"It's nothing. So is that a yes then? Will you let me court you, (Y/N)?"

(Y/N) pondered for a moment, "I don't mean to sound so rude and selfish but you aren't exactly really my type. That's why I said I wouldn't lay my hands on you."

Akashi blinked, "Type? You mean weak and gentle?"

"Umm.."

"If you prefer me being gentle, then I don't see why I shouldn't. If that's what it takes for you to consider me, then so be it. Just give me a chance to redeem myself."

* * *

Reader pls. Notice Akashi already. ;-; ㈶6

I PROMISE THERE'LL BE MORE FLUFF AND ROMANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.

Let me know what you guys think. It'll mean a lot to me if you leave a review!


	8. Chapter 7: Confrontation

Here's a new chapter~

If there's anything you'd like to ask, please don't be shy to do so~ C:

You belong to Akashi~ (╯з╰)

* * *

(Y/N) let out a breath, looking anywhere but the redhead next to her.

"When you say it like that, it's difficult for me to refuse, you know?"

Akashi smiled widely.

"I've never thought I'd feel this happy."

"But I would like to ask one thing from you before you do anything." She interjected.

"Anything for you. What is it?" He cooed.

"Please, and I mean please. Keep it low-key. Refrain from doing anything..showy or conspicuous."

His smile faltered. Why would she say that? If anything, he would love to shower her with his unyielding affections and flaunt her to the public eye. He was just that kind of man. If—when she finally agrees to date him, he feels that it would be more than a fantasy. He would take her on dates, flower her with presents, and then when it's the right time and place, he would love more than anything to make love to her while whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she lays underneath him with a satisfied face.

As cliché as that sounds, he was just that kind of man.

He managed to stop his overflowing delusions before it got out of hand. Sticking to his words,1 he spoke,

"Of course, (Y/N). If that's what is most comfortable for you. I will just have to do my best in private then. Though in return," He trailed off.

"?"

"Don't look at other men besides me."

"That.."

"(Y/N)." Akashi started, "I think it's only fair, no? Since you refuse to let me court you openly in public."

'This guy..' (Y/N) inwardly sulked, finishing all her pastries with the said guy sitting back on his seat to enjoy watching his beloved stuff herself, his smile going back on his face.

"Seijūrō-san?" She called out after swallowing.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you even interested in me?"

"Something about you just captivates me. I like how you are kind by nature even if you don't realize it yourself. You are the woman I want to be with no matter what others may say."

"Huh, is that so." Was her indifferent reply.

'They say that but their feelings never last long. I don't see the point why they even bother.' She thought stereotypically.

"So it seems." Akashi commented.

"I told you this before but you really are a smooth talker. You must have your fair share of past relationships." She slurped her milkshake.

"Ah, no. This is the first time I've ever been interested in someone." He looked to the side.

(Y/N) widened her eyes a little. She covered her mouth as she nearly choked while stifling a laugh.

"(Y/N)..? What's wrong? Did you cho—"

"Hehee.."

Akashi frowned, furrowing his brows.

"Is something funny? Why are you laughing?"

"I didn't expect you to be actually a virgin." She stopped laughing, a smirk growing on her lips.

Akashi froze with a dead look. What a miscalculation. Picking up the broken pieces of his pride, he replied,

"I just so happened to have no time for relationships. I had—and still have the student council to manage and the basketball club. Also, is it that bad to want to wait for the right person to do all sorts of intimate acts with? I find no reason to date someone whom you have no strong feelings for."

The girl said nothing but continued to smile slyly at him.

"I suppose you're cute..now that I think about it. You might just be perfect.." (Y/N) spoke, shamelessly running a foot on his leg.

Akashi hitched his breath. He felt like it all came down to the wrong side. How in the hell did it even come to this point. He knew this isn't right...but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it..or this didn't turn him on. Good thing he was sitting otherwise he could've sworn he would've dropped on his knees.

"(Y/N), I think you should finish your milkshake quickly." He forced himself to say. He scooted further away from the table, not trusting himself.

What this girl does to him. God bless his soul...and pride.

"You're right, Seijuro-san." She purred.

He stayed quiet the whole time she was slurping, her gaze on him not moving.

'That was dangerous. She's dangerous.' He stated to himself inwardly.

* * *

"Did you have fun today?" The redhead asked.

(Y/N) shifted in her car seat, "Of course. I'll pay you for some of the clothes as soon as I can."

"Nonsense. Since I am now courting you, consider them as gifts. Though I'll make sure you'll be getting a lot more than just clothes from me." He smiled fondly at her, taking her hand in his as he intertwined them.

"I don't need gifts. Also, I have to pay you back or I'll feel indebted to you." She retorted.

"(Y/N), just accept or I will feel insulted if you won't." He squeezed her hand and played with her fingers. She flinched at the gesture.

"The more I hang out with you, the harder it is to say no." She grumbled loud enough for him to hear, "You're so physical."

"That's good then..It's normal to want to touch the person you love, is it not?"

"I guess."

"Have I ever told you that you have such beautiful hands?"

"..No."

"Well, you really do."

"Please be quiet."

"Call me darling when we're alone."

"No."

"Are your parents home?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes, I think mom is. Why do you ask?"

"Great, then I shall go introduce myself to her."

"Huh..? What are you—"

"Of course, I must personally meet the person who brought you forth upon this world and ask for her permission to court her beautiful daughter." He opened the car door for her, carrying all her bags with her taking some of them.

"..Thanks." (Y/N) said tiredly stepping out, not even bothering to argue with him. They both walked towards the door.

"Come." He ordered, eagerness clearly evident in his voice. She sauntered beside him to ring the doorbell.

"On my way, honeey!" They heard a voice from inside before the door clicked open.

"Welcome hom—Oh my." A woman with (h/c) hair stood at the door, shock written all over her face.

"Who is this young man? Oh, where are my manners! I'm (Y/N)'s mother, (L/N) (M/N). Please do come in!" She exclaimed cheerfully, holding the door open for them before helping them with the bags, putting them aside as they all settled inside the family's abode.

"..He's my—"

"Pardon the intrusion. Good evening, Mrs. (L/N). My name is Akashi Seijūrō. It's finally a great pleasure to meet you in personal. I can see where your daughter's beauty came from." He introduced himself, taking the woman's hand before kissing the back of it.

The mother placed her other hand on her cheek, "My goodness, what a fine gentleman you are. This is the first time my angel brought a guy over!" The last sentence made him throw a smug look at (Y/). The latter said nothing but merely gave him a blank look in return.

"Please have a seat and make yourself at home."

"If you insist. You have a lovely house." He remarked.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. Oh (Y/N), cupcake, would you please go brew some tea?"

"Sure, mom." (Y/N) excused herself and walked off to the kitchen.

"So.." (M/N) sat across the boy, "Why did you come here?" She smiled but Akashi had a feeling it was forced.

"I apologize for the sudden visit, but I would like to ask for your permission."

"Permission..?" The mother's fake smile broke into a confused grin as her right eye twitched, "What are you to my beloved daughter?"

"I am a classmate of hers..Rather, I'm her wooer. I would like your consent to be able to date your daughter."

"Oh..you don't see many old-fashioned men these days. To think you came here just for that." She gasped.

"It is only proper to do so."

"And what makes you think I'll let you?" She hissed.

The question caught the redhead off guard but he quickly regained his composure as he stood up, "Mrs. (L/N), I know there is a chance that I'm not to your liking but I am certain that I will do my best to keep her from harm and protect her. I am honestly not a veteran when it comes to relationships but I guarantee I will treat her solely well and make sure she is in robust condition. Please give me your consent." He bowed down in front of her.

"Akashi-kun, raise your head. You don't need to be so tense. You seem like you're asking for someone's daughter's hand in marriage. I was only kidding. Hahah." She giggled, motioning him to sit back down which he did.

"..."

"Still, I wasn't expecting my little girl to bring home a guy so soon. Also, I have a habit of being wary of new guys. I just hope my daughter didn't inherit my horrible judgement of guys." The woman statedly sadly.

"Don't worry, Mrs. (L/N). She's in good hands." Akashi smiled genuinely.

"I think so too. It's just that I've had bad experiences with men in the past. I'm a single mother after all."

"That's such a shame. May I ask what happened? I, too, due to my mother's passing, have a single father."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Akashi-kun. I wish it had ended up differently for her biological father. Unfortunately, he left me the minute he found out I was pregnant. The bastard refused to be tied down, I guess." (M/N) replied, clenching her fist. The redhead narrowed his eyes.

"As an obstetrician, I carried out the rest of my pregnancy just fine with the help of my family. And..and after giving birth, I met a man. I eventually married him but who could blame us women for falling for sweet words and flattering compliments. I should have noticed his odd behavior sooner through those years...It's all my fault." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she stifled her growing sobs. His bicolored orbs dilated.

"Did he—"

"Mom, the tea is ready." A voice interrupted from the kitchen. The woman hastily wiped her eyes as she stood up.

"Oh, honey. Please serve some to Akashi-kun. I have to go prepare dinner now. You'll stay for dinner, right?" She questioned the boy.

"I'd love that." He answered.

'Did that man to do some unimaginable things to (Y/N)?' Was the thought that lingered in his mind throughout their meal.

* * *

"Thank you for having me over, Mrs. (L/N). The carbonara earlier was heavenly." Akashi bowed politely.

"Please come visit again, Akashi-kun! I'll try to contact you when my work schedule is free! I'm perfectly fine with my daughter dating such a man as yourself." (M/N) waved as she and her daughter stood in front of the door.

"..Feel free to come here any time, Seijūrō-san." (Y/N) spoke, smiling a little at him.

"I'm grateful. I'll try to visit as often as I can. I have to go now. See you soon, (Y/N)." He leaned forward to slyly place a chaste kiss on the girl's lips before he got into the car, leaving both females flabbergasted.

"Where to, Seijūrō-sama?" The chauffeur asked.

"Nijika's residence." He responded firmly.


	9. Chapter 8: Unraveled

I'm so sorry! (￣Д￣)/

The WiFi wasn't working for days. So I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can. I apologize for the filler and the lack of reader and Akashi moments but I swear I'll make up for it in the next chapter. (︶︹︺)

 **Warning: This chapter contains slightly dark themes and there are mentions of sexual abuse, etc.**

* * *

Hime stared calmly at the person in front of her doorstep. After a few moments of silence, she slammed the door in full force.

"Nijika-san, open the door." Akashi commanded.

"You dipshit! Didn't I tell to you tomorrow? Are you deaf or just plain stupid?! Leave! I don't want to deal with your crappy self right now."

"I know what you said. I heard you loud and clear, but when it comes to (Y/N), it simply cannot wait. I don't care if I have to burst down this door of yours open, I just need to talk to you. _Don't test my patience_."

"Goddamn it!" The girl cussed out and opened the door, "Come inside."

"Sorry for the disturbance, I just wanted to get this over with."

"No shit, sherlock." She grumbled in annoyance, leading him to the leaving room.

"Where are your parents?"

"Out on a business trip as usual. Want something to drink or what?"

"That's not necessary right now. What happened to (Y/N) before?" He sat down obnoxiously.

"Gah, you're such a pain the ass—"

"Was she sexually assaulted?" He asked bluntly.

Hime looked at him in pure horror, "W-What..Where did you..How did..From who did you hear that from?!"

"I visited her mother."

"You asked mom?!" She screeched.

"Mom?" He raised a brow. She huffed and ignored his interruption. (A/N: Hime refers to your mother as mom as she was that close to your family since you were kids.)

"Well, did you?"

"I just had a personal conversation with her. I never expected to pry but all she did was tell me that she had failed relationships with men in the past. And that she had married a man with a strange behavior. I couldn't help but guess the worst possible outcomes when she said it was all her fault for not noticing."

"Seriously..mom and her mouth..Well..you aren't exactly wrong. That shitty excuse of a stepfather turned out to be batshit insane." Hime placed her palm against her forehead in frustration.

"What did he do?"

"I don't really feel comfortable talking to you about this right now. Especially at this time. I know this isn't honestly my place to tell you..but you're here now. I don't have a choice, do I." Akashi merely did anything but looked at her, probably telling her to continue.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"This is my daughter, (Y/N). Isn't she the cutest?" A woman in her late twenties cooed, gently pushing the 5 year old little girl who was holding a stuffed rabbit forward. The man before them laughed._

 _"She looks as beautiful as you, (M/N)." He bent down to her height, "Hey there, (Y/N). I'll be your new stepdad from now on. Just call me daddy!" He exclaimed cheerfully. The little girl smiled shyly at him, hugging her stuffed toy tightly._

 _"...Daddy?" She called out cutely._

 _"(M/N)! Did you see that?! She called me daddy! She even smiled so cutely at me!" The man cheered, picking her up before twirling her around._

 _"Yes, yes. Now come on dear, we have to go to the restaurant now." (M/N) giggled, dragging him while he still carried the girl in his arms._

 _That was the first time she decided to finally introduce her beloved daughter to him after their engagement._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"(M/N)? Have you seen my little honeycake? I can't find her anywhere inside the house! Where is she?!" A panicked voice echoed through their home. (M/N) rolled her eyes as she continued to cut the vegetables for dinner. He was getting too overly attached to his own stepdaughter over the passing years._

 _"Calm down, honey. She's just staying over at her friend's place."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Yes, honey. You heard me."_

 _"Which friend? How do you know we can even trust this friend of hers."_

 _"You're overreacting. (Y/N) is a growing child. It's normal for her to have friends."_

 _"Well, that's true but I still don't trust this friend of hers. Do I know them?"_

 _"She's over at Hime's. She'll be back by tomorrow noon."_

 _"Why didn't she tell me first?" The man grumbled lowly._

 _(M/N) sighed. She was getting tired of dealing with her husband's constant need to fret and make a big deal regarding her daughter's safety but she simply brushed it off as fatherly love seeing how it was normal being the protective and doting stepfather he is._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"(Y/N), my sweet little honeycake, look what I bought for you!" He smiled holding up a device._

 _"What is that, daddy?" The curious 10 year old girl questioned._

 _"It's a mobile phone. I want you to have it." He carefully place the phone in her hand._

 _"But what would I do—"_

 _"Dear, isn't she a little too young to use a phone? You're too much." (M/N) nagged._

 _"I don't see why not. Plus, it's useful for emergencies. You can always call me anytime whenever you're in trouble." He smiled and bent down to kiss her cheeks and nose._

 _"Geez, you spoil her a lot." Her mother huffed, smacking the man's arm,_

 _"So I should use this to contact daddy?"_

 _"Yes, honeycake. Just don't turn the GPS off, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

.

.

.

 _It all started when his little angel mentioned a guy. In front of him. For his ears to hear._

 _The family of three were all happily eating dinner, chattering away lively mostly about school, work, events, and some other things any normal families would talk about. Just then the adolescent girl spoke,_

 _"Mom? What does it mean when a boy keeps bothering you?"_

 _"Oh? Is one bothering you?" The mother giggled, "That means he likes you!"_

 _"What. Boy? What boy? What did he do to my honeycake?!" The man exclaimed, slapping his palm on the table._

 _"Umm, he just kept trying to talk to me and gave me snacks. He also keeps offering to walk me home..Hime told me he asks her about me.." (Y/N) blushed, looking down. The boy surely knew his way to a girl's stom_ _—heart._

 _"Oh my, my little girl is popular! I'm so proud of you, sweetheart! Bring him over sometimes, alright? Introduce me to the cute little boy who has a crush on you~" Her mother cooed, poking her daughter's red cheeks._

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"(Random name)."_

 _The stepfather didn't say anything as he saw red._

 _The next few days, the school was informed that the said boy was hospitalized due to being beaten up badly by a man on his way home._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"D-Dad? Have you seen mom?" (Y/N) asked. She was starting to feel intimidated by her stepfather ever since he's been acting weird lately. She was always questioned about her whereabouts at unreasonable time intervals, her phone being checked everyday, her social media, her laptop, her curfew getting more earlier than before, and he's been...touching her more._

 _"Why, honeycake? I'm right here, aren't I? Your mom will be coming home a bit late since she had a lot of scheduled appointments."_

 _"Oh, I see. Then, I'll be in my room now. I have homework to do." (Y/N) smiled nervously, scooting away to the stairs._

 _"Just a second, young lady. You're an hour late. Where were you?" He questioned with a low voice. She pursed her lips and halted._

 _"I was hanging out with my friends. They invited me so it would be rude to say no." She replied._

 _"And you didn't bother to tell me again?"_

 _"S-Sorry, dad. I forgot."_

 _"It's alright, honeycake. You know I can never get mad at you." He chuckled, walking over to her to caress her (h/c) hair._

 _"Can you come with me? I need your help with something." He said, sauntering off further down the hall to where the basement was._

 _"Sure, dad. What do you want me to do?" (Y/N) followed behind him as he unlocked the door._

 _"The pipe upstairs is leaking. I've been looking for my toolbox and I can't seem to find it." He spoke, turning on the lights. A squeaking sound resonated as they both descended down the stairs._

 _"Oh? I'm good at finding things. Leave it to mhmm—" She didn't get to finish when her words were muffled, something soft covering her mouth. She struggled desperately but her arms were restrained before her vision completely blacked out._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A pair of (e/c) orbs flashed awake to nothing but darkness and silence. She breathed heavily, her limbs all numb and sore. She sat up feeling the cold and hard ground and tried shifting to a more comfortable position but as she did she could feel something restricting both her feet from moving forward._

 _She lifted a weak hand to her leg down to her ankle and realized that both were shackled by chains. Her eyes widened in pure horror, looking around frantically in blackness._

 _"Nghh.." She winced, attempting to free herself even though she knew it was futile. She recalled arriving home, looking for her mom, following her stepfather—_

 _Her lips quivered in slight fear._

 _"H-Hello?" She called out loudly. She groaned lightly as she stood up despite of the forming excruciating pain. She perked up at the sound of a door creaking, a light seeping through the opening, followed by some footsteps._

 _"Ah you're finally awake, honeycake."_

 _She stared hardly at the man in front of her._

 _"..Dad. Why?" She croaked out, "Why am I here? W-Where am I?"_

 _"Don't worry. You're safe here." He smiled, placing a tray of food on the ground._

 _"Where am I?" She repeated._

 _"Where you're supposed to be. You don't need to go outside anymore. You only need to stay here. Where only I can see you." His expression twisted into a crazed grin._

 _"What are you saying? Let me go. Please." She begged, shaking the chains that were binding her._

 _He ignored her pleas, "You must be hungry. Don't want you dying on me due to starvation, now do we? Come eat, (Y/N)." He ordered._

 _She held in a breath. She knew better than to reason with him when he calls her by her name. She sat down, shakily holding up the bowl of noodles and picking up the chopsticks with another hand as she started eating._

 _"Heh. That's a good girl. That's my girl. So obedient." He chattered, his wandering eyes taking every inch of her figure._

 _"It's a shame, but I have to go now. I'll come back to you as soon as I can, honeycake." He grabbed her cheek and placed a sloppy kiss. She cringed in disgust before putting the bowl down and standing abruptly._

 _"No! Don't leave me here! I want to go home! Let me go!" She cried out, hastily grasping his arm harshly._

 _"Now, now. Don't be so loud. You don't want to make me angry. This is for your own good so listen to me and just stay here." He stated._

 _She lost it._

 _"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE IN THIS SMALL, CRAMPED, AND DARK PLACE! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS, YOU CRAZY LUNATIC!TAKE ME HOME! TAKE ME BACK TO MO—"_

 _SLAP!_

 _She held her stinging cheek as her head twisted to the side in a distorted manner._

 _"Behave yourself if you know what's good for you, alright? Don't forget to finish eating. I'll be going now." He turned around and went back up the stairs, the sound of keys locking the door._

 _The girl laid on the ground motionlessly, tears welling in her eyes as she sobbed silently in the dark._

"(Y/N), didn't come to school for a few days. I started to get angry and a little worried since we promised to go on a picnic but I thought that maybe she just caught a cold or was sick.." Hime trailed off, "Then it turned into weeks. I got mad so I called her house after I got home. Her stepfather picked up and I asked him where (Y/N). He told me she was visiting a sick relative but before I could ask more he hung up on me. I wasn't convinced at all since I knew that most of mom's family lived in the same area and of course, (Y/N) would've told me beforehand."

"That's quite perceptive of you. It's a good thing your unwarranted probing tendencies are of great use." He remarked. The blonde was a few centimeters away from socking him in the face.

"So I decided to go to her house. I used the spare key mom gave and snuck in to check things myself. It was quiet enough to make you assume nobody was home but I kept looking around everywhere. Her bedroom looked untouched, the furniture as well in the living room was unorganized and a mess. (Y/N) would always clean and arrange the house everyday. It didn't take a genius to suspect that something was definitely off. I checked everywhere and nobody really was home..until I heard something. It seemed like it was coming from the down the basement. I opened the door and was surprised to find it unlocked since it was rarely used because mom was allergic to dust."

"What did you find in there?" He asked inquisitively. Hime looked down at her hands before balling them into fists.

"N-Normally, you only find old tthings and other sorts of antiques in a basment, r-right?" Her voice croaked at the end. Akashi froze, not liking what he thought she was trying to imply.

 _Hime carefully went down the wooden stairs, digging into her pocket for her phone to use it to light her way. She held it up and searched around trying to distinguish things. All of the sudden she heard a dangling noise behind her. Her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as she turned around._

 _Oh, how she wish she hadn't._

 _There in front of her bare eyes, laid a body covered in scars and bruises. Her clothes were tattered and all dirty. Not to mention, both her feet were chained to the wall._

 _She bit her hand hard and tried not to scream or faint in terror before hyperventilating when she realized who it was. She stumbled on the ground while trying to step forward. She panted and crawled to her battered friend._

 _"(Y-Y/N)..! W-Why are y-you...?" She stuttered out, trying to hold her up._

 _"..i..me..?"_

 _"Y-Yes...it's me, (Y/N).!"_

 _"G-Get..out of here. I'm filthy..I'm...as good as..dead here.."_

 _"D-Don't you dare say that! I-I'm going to get you out of h-here, you hear me?!" She whispered, "I will make sure that man gets arrested for this. He'll pay for this..I will never forgive him..Never.."_

 _The sound of a door opening outside could be heard as Hime scrambled up after gently sitting (Y/N) up against the wall. She dove under the stairs and hid behind the huge chest. Not before long, she heard a trail of footsteps coming down the stairs._

 _"I'm back, honeycake. I tried to go home as early as possible since I figured you would be cold and lonely here without me." The man wrapped his long arms around the girl. He then held out a box._

 _"Look, I bought you your favorite sweets from that pastry shop you always go to. Don't be stubborn and eat this time, okay? You don't want me to punish you again, right?" He chuckled darkly, taking a hold of her face._

 _"Oh, and here. Drink a lot of water."_

 _Hime quietly took off her shoes as she peeked at the sight. She managed to catch the girl's lifeless eyes as she pleaded inwardly, hoping for her to get the message._

 _"D-Dad...clothes." (Y/N) breathed out._

 _"Hmm? What is it, honeycake?"_

 _"I..want to..change..I can't..move."_

 _"Oh~Come here, I'll dress you myself. Heheh."_

 _"S-Sing..me a song too.." She mumbled out. The man, clearly enjoying himself seeing as she seemed to be asking him for things, did as he was told without complaints and started humming out a random song._

 _Hime came out and cautiously tiptoed up barefoot towards the stairs, being extra wary not to make a single sound, but as she was halfway there, one of the steps creaked._

 _"Huh, did I hear something?" Her stepfather muttered. (Y/N) forced out a groan._

 _"Dad, I'm hungry..feed me."_

 _"Of course, honeycake. Anything for you~" He shifted his attention back to the beaten girl. Hime wordlessly continued to climb up. After a while, the man stood up and looked behind him, spotting a shoe near the stairs._

 _Hime managed to get out unnoticed and made a beeline to the front door. She twisted the knob softly and leaped out into the streets as fast as she could._

 _"SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE HELP MY FRIEND! CALL THE POLICE!" She screamed out hysterically, alerting some of the neighbors nearby._

"I was so scared..I don't know what I would've done if he saw me..but (Y/N)..when I saw her like that..I felt sick..I don't want her to get hurt again. From then on, she stayed away from guys who she thinks are aggressive and tries to find comfort in those who are meek instead. She's so troublesome." She scowled.

"That pathetic waste of life treated (Y/N) like she was some kind of animal. We found out he tortured her down the basement most of the time everyday and that she was also you believe that?" Hime laughed sarcastically, "She had to go to rehabilitation for several months. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't smile, for Christ's sake she couldn't even breathe. Even dogs were treated better. Mom divorced him, gave him a good beating, and filed a restraining order. Now he's left to rot in jail, just like what he deserved."

Akashi tensed as his eyes dilated in incredulity. He rubbed her back sympathetically, "Nijika-san, are you okay? I don't mean to make you feel like that, I just wanted to know about her upbringing and what caused her—" he was cut off as she grabbed his collar and gave him a broken and pained look,

"So please..I'm asking-no, I'm begging you, Akashi," She pleaded, "Don't kill her a second time."


	10. Chapter 9: Acceptance

Here you go~ ( ´▽` )ﾉ

Belated Happy New Year to all of you!

* * *

(Y/N) stared blankly at the television in front of her while eating her tube of ice cream. All of the sudden, she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Heheh. Someone is lovestruck." Her mother giggled.

"Huh? What are you talking about, mom?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Akashi-kun? Does Hime-chan know about this? He's such a sweetheart! You should totally go out with him and maybe even marry him!" (M/N) squealed before shaking her daughter.

"Don't say that so easily. I don't want to hear that from you. Besides, I hardly know that guy much." (Y/N) snapped causing her mother to flinch.

"I-I'm sorry, (Y/N). It's all my fault..if o-only I hadn't met and..married that trash..if only I had stayed home.." The woman started to sob. (Y/N) pulled her into an embrace.

"Mom, I didn't mean to snap. Please don't blame yourself. I'm all better now..you don't have to beat yourself up and worry about it."

"My precious baby..you didn't do anything to deserve any of that..."

(Y/N) pursed her lips and continued to rub circles on her mother's back.

* * *

Her phone on the table rang and vibrated as (Y/N) sat on her bed. She sighed and plopped down before rolling over to grab the device. She wasn't very fond of gadgets that much.

Must be Hime, She thought. She answered the call.

"Good evening, (Y/N)."

She glanced at the screen. Akashi? Why does she have his—oh, yeah.

"Good evening to you too, Seijūrō-san." She replied.

"Thank you for having me over earlier. I want to ask you if you have any plans this Sunday?"

"I don't think I do. Why?"

"Then let's go on a date."

"...Umm."

"Ah, forgive me. Let me rephrase myself." She heard him cough on the other side,

"Would you like to go out on a date with me this Sunday?"

"I..I don't see why not. Shall I prepare food?"

"That would be nice. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 1pm. Is that fine?"

"Yes."

"Great. I will look forward to it. See you soon, (Y/N)." With that he hung up.

(Y/N) pondered. She unwittingly agreed even though she hadn't gone on a date before. She's seen dates on movies so she opted to just go with the flow.

Her fingers ran through the screen as she called her bestfriend. A ringing could be heard before the call finally picked up.

"What?" An annoyed and groggy voice spoke.

"Hime."

"Oh. (Y/N). What's wrong? It's rare for you to call me unless I tell you to."

" Seijūrō-san asked me out on a date."

"Is that so? Did you agree?"

"Yes. Just thought that I should let you know that I'll be out on Sunday."

"That's good to hear then. And (Y/N)?"

"Hm?"

"Don't worry. You can trust that bastard."

"I wasn't worried."

"Whatever you say~"

* * *

"I wonder if I look okay..oh well. Not like I'm going to a ball or anything." (Y/N) stood in front of her mirror as she checked her outfit. She wore a polo shirt and some khaki shorts with a pair of socks and sneakers.

"Honeeey? Are you done changing? Let me do your hai—What are you wearing?!"

"..Clothes?"

"No! You're not coming out of the house looking like that. You're going on your first date. Not hunting for elephants."

The girl flushed in embarrassment, "H-Hunting..?"

"Rest assured. Your mom will make you prettier, Akashi-kun might have to drop on his knees for you~" (M/N) dragged her to the wardrobe and started racking through the hangers.

"Oh, this would look nice on you!"

"Ah.."

"This is nice, isn't it? Take off those monstrous things and put this on!"

"Wait—"

"Let me do it for you then! Come on~"

"I can do it myself.."

"Now wear this!"

"..."

"Aww, you're so beautiful, honey!"

She pushed her daughter back in front of the mirror, gushing her to look.

"Stop, this is embarrassing...I can't wear this. Where did I even get this.." She tugged on the hem of the collared white dress she was currently wearing. It was adorned with intricate patterns and laces sticking out on the ends.

"Oh, I bought that some time ago! I forgot to tell you! To think, you're going to wear it for something like this. I'm so happy." (M/N) smiled proudly, "I might have some heels to match!"

"..Why can't I at least wear normal shoes?"

* * *

"Good afternoon, aunty. I'm here for (Y/N)." Akashi stood on the doorway, handing her a bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Of course, Akashi-kun! Please wait a moment." She giggled and called out, "(Y/N)! A young gentleman is waiting for you! Hurry now~"

"Yes, I'm coming. Let me just get the picnic basket." The said girl rushed to the kitchen, the sound of her heels clacking every step. She then walked to the door to meet the redhead.

"Sorry for making you wait, Seijūrō-san."

"I don't mind at all. I just arrived as well." He spoke as he took the heavy basket from her hands.

"Umm, mom. We should get going now.." (Y/N) tiptoed to plant a kiss on her mother's cheek, "Love you. Bye, mom."

"Oh, bye, sweetheart. And Akashi, I'll leave her your hands!"

"Thank you for letting me take her out, aunty. I'll make sure to return her home safe before it gets dark."

"Don't mind me, dear. Take your time."

Akashi smiled before placing a hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder and leading her to the car. He opened the door as she stepped inside and took a seat on the other side. He gave one last wave to the older woman then got in himself.

"You look stunning." He suddenly complimented her.

"Thanks. You look dashing yourself." (Y/N) replied. She noticed that he had seated himself quite a distance from her but decided not to pay it any heed.

"Here. This is for you." He tucked a white camellia behind her ear.

"You didn't have to bring a car with us."

"Oh? I think it is rather a good idea considering you're wearing those kind of shoes."

"..I guess so."

"Is there any particular place you want to go to?" He asked.

"Eh..why?"

"For our date, of course."

"You're the one who invited me out. It's only fair you decide."

"Yes, but _I want you to._ Just tell me."

"You're so pushy. Then..I want to go to the bookstore."

"If you want to buy some books, I will accompany you later. Right now, we are to have fun."

"Why don't we stroll for a little in town?"

"As you wish." He faced forward to the driver, "You heard her."

After a few minutes, they finally arrived. Akashi got out of the car, the basket on his hand while he held out the other to (Y/N) who carefully stepped out trying to balance herself because of her heels.

"Shall we go?" He let go of her when she seemed fine enough to stand.

"Sure."

The both of them walked ahead, the redhead still keeping a slight distance between them. The (h/c) girl stared at him from the corner of her eyes, expecting him to hold her hand or any kind of physical contact, but nothing happened. She didn't say anything as she assumed he was probably just tired and that she was getting full of herself.

"Seijūrō-san?"

"Yes, (Y/N)? Is something the matter? Do your feet hurt?

"No, I was just thinking. Do you like ice skating?"

"I know of it, yet I can't say I'm excellent at it. Do you want to go ice skating?"

"Well, there's an ice rink nearby."

"Then I don't see why not. Come on."

* * *

"You seem to be experienced. Do you normally go here?" Akashi questioned as he gazed at her naturally gliding on the ice, swirling around doing pirouettes.

"Ah, yes. Hime and I usually go here on the weekends. Just a hobby of ours."

"Interesting. It's nice to see you're having fu—" He stopped his words when a person accidentally skated past and bumped him. He stumbled before landing on his rear end.

"Sorry, sir!" The culprit grinned apologetically but nonetheless skated away. Akashi glared holes at the guy.

"Seijūrō-san! Are you okay?" (Y/N) exclaimed as she glided towards him with a worried expression. She brought out her hands and attempted to help him up when he lightly swatted them away making her flinch a little.

"I am fine. You don't need to force yourself to touch me. Continue skating." He stated uppishly.

"Okay, I hope you didn't get hurt though." She started gliding away, unaware of the forming frown on her face.

A few hours passed by and they finally decided to leave. (Y/N) waited at the exit as he paid for the fee. They left the place and stopped at the park.

"It's surprisingly empty. Let's set up the blanket here."

"Okay." They each held the end to spread out the huge cloth and laid it down on the grass. (Y/N) kneeled on the blanket as she fixed the wrinkled edges.

"Ah, why don't you sit down? I also brought tea for you to drink."

"(Y/N)."

"Just a second." She rummaged through the picnic basket.

"I talked to Nijika-san."

"Hime? About what?" She asked, pouring some tea on a cup.

"..About what happened..with your stepfather." He answered hesitantly.

Shame flashed in her (e/c) eyes before she dropped her thermos and stood up abruptly.

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"She explained it all to me." He said also getting up. (Y/N) looked anywhere but his face.

"W-Why would she...I see." She mumbled, her body starting to tremble slightly.

"(Y/N).." He trailed off.

"So that's why you were acting so strangely distant and didn't want to touch me." Her voice quivered.

"What?" He let out a baffled expression. She clasped her fingers and scooted further away from him.

"You found out..that I'm dirty..that I'm no different from a filthy animal.." She breathed heavily as a few tears escaped her eyes, "that I don't have the right to touch you..that I don't deserve to be with—"

He reached out and grabbed her face before he planted his lips upon hers. She stayed limp as he continued to kiss her passionately. He slowly let go of her face and wrapped his arms around her. She regained her senses and pulled away from him to catch her breath.

"I don't want you saying such things, got it? Don't misunderstand, (Y/N). Being treated illegally unjust by some deranged scum doesn't amount to your worth degrading or you sinking as lowly as him..and it certainly doesn't make me love you any less."

"Seijūrō...why?" She sobbed.

"Because I love you and I want to be of help to you. Be it little or big. I want you to depend on me. I may not understand or know how it felt to have suffered such nightmare, but please..have faith in me." He embraced her tightly, "Unlike that worthless man, I would love to show your beautiful self to the whole world and tell them how much of a kind, utterly amazing, no doubtingly gorgeous girl you are inside out."

Nothing but silence and the sound of her cries enveloped their surroundings. Akashi wordlessly caressed her hair lovingly and kissed her head. The girl finally started to relax as her sobs died down after a while.

"S-Seijūrō-san?" She sniffled.

"What is it, my love?"

"Even though I know I'm being selfish and that this is too good to be true..will you stay by my side from now on?"

He got caught off guard as a wide smile broke out on his face.

"I would love nothing more than to become only yours."


	11. Chapter 10: Tears & Morning Kisses

I'm trying hard to make some fluff but I don't have a romantic bone in my body-

Lyk if u cri.

* * *

The rest of their date was spent on talking and asking each other all sorts of questions as they learned about each other more while they ate the sandwiches (Y/N) made and drank tea.

"Are you an only child?" (Y/N) inquired.

"Yes, I am. There is only my father and I. It's been that way for years and I most likely will not be acquiring a sibling when he has no woman to bear a child with." He answered tenaciously.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I have long since then grown accustomed to my lifestyle now. Especially now that I have you to look forward to seeing most of my days."

"Is that so." She worded skeptically.

Despite the turn of events earlier, the redhead was feeling rather ecstatic. It still felt like a dream to be actually talking to the object of his affections so casually face-to-face on a date without any tensions or hidden motives. He surprised himself when he thoughtlessly invited her on a date out of the blue.

He couldn't remember the last time he had ever been so determined about anything that didn't involve basketball. And he was actually feeling a little anxious.

 _He. Akashi_ _Seijūrō. Anxious._

He got startled when the girl sitting in front of him suddenly reached out to touch his hair.

"There's something in your hair. Excuse me," She retracted her hand and pulled out what seemed to be a petal.

Akashi froze in his spot as he felt his face heating up, raising his own hand to his crimson hair where she had touched and looked away a bit flustered.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Should we go ho—"

"You really are one cruel vixen."

"Huh?"

He grabbed her hand back and entwined them with his, "I had invited you out this day in hopes of making you fall madly in love with me," he placed a chaste kiss on her fingertips, "but it seems to have backfired and the opposite happened seeing as I found myself now more captivated by you than ever."

He heard a giggle and saw her smiling at him.

"Ah, you finally smiled." He stated, relieved. He gave her one of his handsome smiles in return and squeezed their hands.

"It's hard to believe you hadn't had a girlfriend before."

"Oh?" He smirked sexily, "I suppose I am just that naturally charming by nature."

She ignored his presumptuous remark and looked up at the sky.

"Look, the sunset looks really pretty."

He gazed above the beautiful, red endless sky. It was indeed a beautiful sight. He had seen many bewitching sceneries but none of them had been as engaging as the sight before his eyes now that he had someone to relish it with. He got up to sit next to her.

"It reminds me of your hair." She spoke.

"Do you like sunsets?" He asked, subtly wrapping an arm around her form.

"I love them. It signifies that another hopefully well spent day is ending and night is coming." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hmm." He grunted, enjoying the feeling of her weight pressed upon him.

"This scene is like in one of those sappy and clichéd chick flicks." (Y/N) blurted out, rising up and glancing towards him. He pushed her head back to where it was.

"Please don't ruin the moment."

"I never said I didn't like them." She closed her eyes and rubbed her nose on his shoulder blade.

He laughed before placing his head on top of hers.

He was too engrossed in the heartwarming moment that he failed to notice the small blush on the girl's cheeks.

* * *

 ** _The day after_**

 _Ding dong. Ding dong._

"I'm coming." (Y/N) opened the door to reveal the blonde who had her arms crossed.

"You're earlier than usual."

"Hmph, of course. You have a lot to tell me on the way to school. Are you done?" Hime linked their arms.

"Yeah, let's go."

They headed into the car as the driver closed the door and started to drive.

"You're in a good mood." Hime commented, facing the window.

"Really?" (Y/N) held her face.

"Well, you're smiling a little. You usually form your lips in a straight line or frown in the mornings. It's good to know you're feeling happy today."

"That coming from you who has a scowl on her face 24/7."

Hime stuck out her tongue.

"So how'd it go yesterday with that guy? Did he do anything strange?"

"Hime." She called out firmly.

"Why did you tell him about it?"

Hime gulped.

"Because I knew he'd understand. I'm sure of it. Uhh..did he talk to you about it?"

"You shouldn't have the right to talk about my personal matters behind my back. Furthermore, without my consent. What if he was someone else? What if he reacted differently?" (Y/N) stared hardly at her bestfriend.

"Yes, but he isn't and didn't. He is good for you. He's what you need." Hime retorted, although feeling guilt-stricken.

"You're still so insensitive. You never think about other people's feelings and always do things out of impulse whether it be for the good or bad. You're as selfish as ever, you couldn't care less towards others when you open your venomous mouth. Not to mention, you're short-tempered. You're such a handful." Hime shrunk back in her seat as her words hit her. (Y/N) was so right that it actually hurts and she couldn't deny it.

"I..I'm.."

(Y/N) grabbed the blonde's hand and lifted it up to her cheek.

"And for that, I couldn't be any more thankful. Thank you for being with me all these years. Thank you for staying beside me. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for caring about me. Thank you for being such an irreplaceable treasure in my life. You're the only reason why I was able to go on."

Hime teared up as she furiously rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

"(Y/N), you idiot! I thought you were mad at me! And can you not make me tear up so early in the morning?"

"You never change. Still a crybaby until now."

"Shut up! Now I remember why it's a good thing you don't talk much!" Hime grabbed a tissue and blew her nose into it.

"Wipe your eyes properly. You don't want people in school to see your crying face first thing in the morning, do you?"

"Just whose fault do you think it is?!"

"Please don't shout so loud. My ears hurt."

A vein popped on Hime's forehead, "Tch. So mean. Anyways, are you going out with Akashi now?"

(Y/N) blinked, "I don't know?"

"You don't know? What do you mean _you don't know._ How do you not know?! What even happened?"

"We..He kissed me and..I asked him to stay by my side."

"I'm not even going to ask how he answered since I'm pretty sure he probably said something embarrassing."

"What does going out mean actually? So what if you're boyfriend and girlfriend? What do couples even do besides going out on dates and kiss? You know I haven't tied myself down to anyone before." (Y/N) played with the strap of her bag, "Should I treat Seijūrō-san like how I did with the guys I've been with?"

"How would I know? I'm not interested in stupid things like love, but just do whatever the hell makes you happy." Hime replied, flipping her golden locks.

"Okay. Thanks for your advice."

"Ojou-sama, we've arrived in Rakuzan."

Hime grunted as the driver stepped out to open the door for her while (Y/N) let herself out on the other side.

"Thanks for driving us again, uncle." (Y/N) thanked the Nijika's family driver.

"No problem, Ms. (Y/N). You don't have to keep thanking me. It's always a pleasure to be of service to you both ladies. Take care and have fun in school." He waved as he started the engine and drove off.

"Well, I have to water some of the plants in the garden." (Y/N) walked off to the other direction.

"I'll see you in the classroom then."

As she crossed the corner towards her designation, a hand grabbed her from behind. Out of fear and reflex, she instinctively elbowed the creep who did it.

"Oww.." A familiar voice groaned in pain. She turned around to find her supposedly redheaded lover who was currently covering his nose.

"Oh, it's you, Seijūrō-san. I'm sorry for hitting your nose. Is it bleeding?" She held onto his shoulders and stood on her tippy toes to check it. He was dressed in a plain black shirt and some basketball shorts so she assumed he was on his way to morning practice with club activities.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. Good morning, (Y/N)." He lowered his face and buried it on her shoulders, "You smell nice."

"..Good morning. How did you find me here?"

"You mentioned yesterday that you stop by the garden in the mornings to water the plants. May I have a good morning kiss to give me motivation for the rest of the day?" Akashi looked at her,.

"Because you refuse to let me show affection to you in public. Though I don't see why not since you have done it so easily with guys before." He stated, envy lacing his tone.

"..You're different from them." Her words made his stomach churn as he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat.

She looked around their surroundings to find if any students were within their vicinity and fortunately found none. She ushered him to lean down which he happily did before she pecked his nose then pressed her lips to his own soft ones for a few seconds. He quickly responded to the gentle kiss before she could pull away and wrapped an arm around her waist.

After a few minutes without oxygen, he still seemed like he wasn't going to stop. (Y/N) tried to break away from his iron grip on her but found it useless so she decided to pinch his side. He opened his eyes and broke away as he loosened his grasp.

"Go on ahead, you'll be late for morning practice, captain." She pushed him towards the hallway.

"Alright. I'll be off then. Stay away from touble..and other guys, okay?" He spoke over his shoulder.

"I get it. You too. Don't forget you're _mine_ now." She purred at him seductively.

Of course, Akashi was well aware that he wasn't immune to her vixenish ways so he started his own morning practice first by jogging off to the gym before any indecent thoughts could occur to his testosterone filled head.

Staring from the other building, Hime rested her elbow on the ledge of the window as she eyed a running Akashi who had smile on his stupid face.

And I thought he couldn't look any more idiotic and disgusting, She thought in repulsion.


	12. Chapter 11: Club Visiting

Thank you for suggesting this, Raindoll28~ :)

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei. ❤️

* * *

"I don't think that's a good idea. Plus, wouldn't I be disturbing him?" (Y/N) told Hime as they walked through the hallway.

"Why not? Aren't you curious about seeing him play basketball?"

"It's not that. I'm just saying we shouldn't cause trouble by disrupting his club activities."

"As if it's going to cause him trouble. He'll be happy for sure if you come see him. Come on, I'm curious about their club! Let's go to the gym."

Hime dragged the protesting girl all the way across the school buildings until they reached the area.

"I'm telling you, I shouldn't. The other club members might wonder too—"

"Who cares about them."

They arrived outside the gym as Hime opened the door a little and peeked inside. She motioned her bestfriend to follow her as she stepped inside.

"Ugh! Why don't you go wipe off your sweat? You smell horrible!" A frustrated voice nagged that belonged to a jet blacked haired man.

"Reo-nee, just leave him alone! We're gonna shower later anyways~" The energetic blonde one exclaimed as dribbled a basketball with a lot of force.

"Haaah, I'm getting hungry." A muscular guy stretched his arms.

"You guys are being so loud it's annoying." A silver haired stated out of nowhere.

All of them whipped their heads attentively as they heard the door squeak, thinking it was a certain captain but was surprised to find two pretty girls.

"Aree? What are you ladies doing here?" The tall, black haired man asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, senpai but can we stay for a bit to watch you guys?" Hime said bluntly.

"Hmm..girls usually aren't allowed here by our captain since he said they're too noisy and bothersome."

(Y/N) grabbed the top of Hime's head and forced it down, "I apologize for our interruption. And for her insolence. We'll be on our way now." They turned around and headed back towards the door when it suddenly opened as in came a certain redhead.

"(Y/N)? And Nijika-san too."

"..Seijūrō-san. Hi." She said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Hime insisted I come here with her, but no worries. We'll be taking our leave." (Y/N) took Hime's wrist and started heading out the door.

"Argh, we came here for nothing?"

"Nobody told you to and you were the one who dragged me here."

"Wait." He spoke, "Since you're both already here, why don't you go sit over there? In fact, I would like it if (Y/N) stayed and watch. I don't mind if it's you."

"Oi, Akashi! What's the hold up?" The blond guy walked towards them, "What's with these girls? Are they yours?"

Hime flared up, "Bastard! Who is whose?!" She snapped spat him.

"We are his..close friends." (Y/N) answered hesitantly. Akashi stared at her before placing a hand on the girl's waist.

"This is my girlfriend, (L/N) (Y/N) and that's her friend, Nijika Hime."

"Girlfriend?!"

"What?!"

"Did somebody say girlfriend?!"

"(L/N)? The loose first year in the rumors?"

"Doesn't she sleep around with guys?"

"Someone said she works as a stripper at some club."

"I heard she swings both ways."

"Shut up, you goddamn—!"

"Unless you want your training menu to be tripled and clean every nook and cranny of the entire school, I suggest you all quiet down right now." Akashi's sharp, authorative voice sliced through the atmosphere as everyone immediately all settled down.

"Good. What has been said inside this room stays inside, _do I make myself clear_?"

"Yes, c-captain!" They chorused in fear.

"15 minute break. Come back immediately." With that, everybody grabbed their water bottles and scrambled off to somewhere around the gym.

Akashi led his girlfriend towards the bleachers and sat as he patted the empty space next to him, telling her to sit down which she did. He took her hand in his.

"I never thought you'd actually come see me during club practice."

"...Hime insisted. You know how she is."

"Regardless of the reason, I'm beyond overjoyed that you're here." He smiled teasingly. (Y/N) didn't say anything but nod at him before keeping her silence.

"(Y/N)? You're a lot quieter than you normally are. What's bothering you?" He asked. He saw her looking at something with an uncomfortable expression and he followed her line of sight..only to find three of his teammates staring at them intently.

"Heh. You're unexpectedly shy." He commented, cupping her cheek. Before he knew it, all of the guys surrounded them.

"This is Akashi's girlfriend? She's so tiny." The muscular guy said out loud.

"Her hair is so silky and soft. My, my princess. I can tell you take good care of yourself." The black haired ran his fingers through her hair.

"You two are creeping her out." The other one suddenly appeared.

"Introduce yourselves, all of you." Akashi commanded, slapping Mibuchi's hand away.

"Heheh, my name is Mibuchi Reo. You can call me Reo-nee~" He winked. The girl stared at him before blurting out,

"You're really pretty."

Mibuchi gasped before clasping his hands in hers, "Sei-chan, you have a good taste. I like this sweetheart." Once again, Akashi grabbed her hands back from him.

"I'm Nebuya Eikichi and I like meat! My hobby is eating." The buff guy flexed his muscles.

"Nobody asked, blockhead." The silver haired guy retorted, "Mayuzumi Chihiro."

(Y/N) feeling a little nervous, stood up and bowed, "Nice to meet you everyone...and thank you for taking care of Seijūrō-san." Akashi felt warm inside hearing her say that. He intertwined their fingers before looking around, noticing a certain someone missing.

"Ugh! Get away from me and stop following me!" Hime's irritated voice boomed throughout the gym. Behind her, the blonde guy bounced after her.

"I can't help it! You're so cute! A real life tsundere!" He laughed as he tried to hug her.

"Disgusting! Stop it or I'll break your hand!"

"Awww, hahaha!"

Everyone looked at him and sweatdropped. Hime hit his face before dashing to her bestfriend's side.

"That's Hayama Kotarō." Akashi pointed.

"Damn it, you were right. We shouldn't have gone here. I didn't think about the possibility of encountering another idiot worse than their bastard of a captain."

"..."

"..(Y/N)?"

"What's wrong, my dear?"

"Oh yeah, she gets nervous around tall guys, much more around older ones."

"Who you calling old?!"

Akashi coughed.

"I see...now that I think about it, (Y/N) is quite short. Especially, if it weren't for her elevated soles or the fact that she stuffs her shoes to make herself look a little taller than she actually looks."

(Y/N) turned red in embarrassment that he knew such things.

"That's..rude. Please don't talk about that."

"Don't worry darling, 5 ft. 2 isn't so bad. Or should I say 4 ft. 11?" Akashi chuckled.(A/N: I apologize if you're tall, just pretend you're short to go along with the story. Because I'm not that tall sadly.)

"!"

"You're saying that as if you're not short yourself, midget bastard." Hime mocked, smirking. Being a half, she stood proudly at 5'7". Only a couple of inches shorter than the redhead. Akashi threw her a murderous glance.

"There's no need to feel shy, my little munchkin! We're all family here~" Mibuchi ruffled her head in comfort.

"That's right! You can come here anytime!" Hayama cheered as Nebuya picked her up and sat her on his slightly sweaty and rough shoulders.

"You're light as a feather, you sure you're eating enough?"

"Ahh..I love food..especially desserts."

"Heh. Hold on tight, girly." Nebuya huffed and scampered forward. Then he sprinted widly around the gym, the girl still on his shoulders almost falling backwards.

"Asdfghjklqwertwyeuri—Please slow down, Nebuya-senpai!" (Y/N) cried, clutching his head tightly as he ignored her and continued what he was doing. Soon enough the girl broke out in giggles.

"Nebuya! Let her down before you drop her! Geez, that's dangerous!" Mibuchi scolded, trailing after the two.

"You're all such a pain." Mayuzumi complained lowly, but nonetheless followed them anyways.

"Mayuzumi-senpai..right?" (Y/N) spoke, gazing down at the said guy.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I noticed you always read in the school library when I go there sometimes."

"..Is that so?"

"I love the novel that you usually read."

"Ah, then have you read..." And they went off in their own world about novels and mangas, with Nebuya calling them geeks, telling them to stop talking about boring stuffs. Mibuchi pouted, clearly not liking being ignored.

"Mou! Just put the girl down already, you monkey! I want to do her hair!"

.

.

"...Are you really fine with this?" Hime asked Akashi, as she boredly gripped the face of a struggling Hayama who was still not done bothering her.

"If she's obviously enjoying herself, then I have no complaints." Came Akashi's answer, inwardly counting down before their break ends.

"It's been a long time since I saw her having that much fun." Hime stated, smiling a little as she kept her eyes on (Y/N).

"Heheh, that's right! Smile some more, you look so adorable!" Hayama chattered in amusement.

"Shut up already, you annoying piece of crap."


	13. Chapter 12: Rumors

Ugh, I feel like crap. Anyways, here's another chapter~

You belong to Akashi ❤

* * *

A (h/c) girl strolled along the hallways of Rakuzan while carrying a bag that contained sweets she had woke up early in the morning to bake for the whole basketball club. Ever since she visited them, she enjoyed spending time watching them practice and helped around a little like organizing the equipments or filling their water bottles. She had even met the coach and was offered the role of their manager, but she politely refused saying that she didn't have enough devotion to shoulder responsibilities regarding the club. When in all honesty, she just wanted to avoid attention. Akashi hid his hefty disappointment for he had looked forward to her joining so he could be with her more but he chose to respect her decision.

As (Y/N) passed by a classroom, she heard a group of girls gossiping. Normally, she wouldn't bother eavesdropping on petty talks but she halted her steps when they mentioned a particular someone she knows so well.

"I heard someone saw Akashi-sama with that first year tramp walking together in town a few days ago. Can you believe that?"

"For a mere slut, she sure has the nerve to target Akashi-sama. The president, of all people."

"Not only that, it can't be that President Akashi succumbed and yielded to her promiscuous self?"

"If that's true then he's lowered himself to that of a dirty plebeian."

"The student body doesn't need such a complacent president."

(Y/N) opened the door and stepped inside, startling them all.

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation, but I couldn't help but overhear. I would like to make it clear that I have nothing to do with the student council president. About what you've heard, we just happened to pass by each other so of course we exchanged greetings as it would be the most common part of decency. Nothing more, nothing less." She trailed off, "I don't have the audacity to even be interested in him. Have a nice day." She bowed politely.

She then closed the door, running off somewhere.

The girls appeared to be beyond flabbergasted by (Y/N)'s sudden claim.

"What was that?"

"That's the first time she ever said anything back. Maybe she was telling the truth."

"Hmph, now that you think about it, of course Akashi-sama wouldn't be with a slutty quean like her."

"You're right. He's someone who will never settle for anything less than what it is worth."

(Y/N) stormed across the school grounds, opting to just leave early.

'This is not good. I wanted to avoid this at all cost yet I had stupidly tarnished his reputation.' She thought in dismay.

"Eh, (Y/N)-chan? Where are you going? The gym is this way." She heard a voice. She looked behind and saw Mibuchi who had a towel around his neck.

"Ah, Mibuchi-senpai. I'm not going today. Sorry. I have something to do so I need to leave early." She pushed the bag of sweets in his hands, "Please give these to the other members. They're cookies and macaroons I made this morning. I'll see you then." Before he could respond, she headed straight towards inside the building to pick up her things.

She dashed towards the classroom and got her school bag. She took out her phone and texted Hime who had club activities informing of her leave. After a few minutes, she returned the device in her pocket as she proceeded to walk to the door.

She unconsciously stopped at a certain redhead's desk, carefully trailing her fingers on the surface. She snapped out of her trance when she heard consecutive footsteps nearing the room as the door slid open.

"...(Y../N)?" Her boyfriend panted, catching his breath while holding the door.

" Seijūrō-san? Did you just run all the way here from the gym?"

"Why..didn't you tell me..you were going home so soon?"

"Sorry about that. I told Mibuchi-senpai though when I ran into him just now."

"I am aware. Still. I thought you would come to the club again today for sure. Did something happen?" He approached her closely, tucking away some of her hair which covered her face.

"Not really. I just remembered that I have to cook dinner for mom and I today."

"It's barely past 5. Your mother won't be coming off work until midnight so there's no need to rush. You could come by my house. Let's eat together."

"Oh, I don't know. By the way, shouldn't you go back to practice now?" She attempted to divert the subject.

"Why are you shifting the topic? As I was saying, you could wait for me and we shall dine at my home this evening."

"I can't, I really need to go. Also, we shouldn't meet up here at school."

"(Y/N). What do you take me for? I have observed you the moment I had first laid my eyes on you and it is clear to me that something is bothering you."

"I already said it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I have to leave now." She tried to walk past him but he held a tight grip on her arm.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but it hurts when you obviously shun me away like that."

"Seijūrō-san.."

"...Have you gotten bored of my presence already?" He asked dejectedly.

(Y/N) let out a pained expression before throwing herself on his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso, catching him off guard but nonetheless returning the gesture.

"No! That's not it.." She uttered shrilly.

"Then why are you trying to avoid me?"

"I..I heard some people talking awfully of you..and I figured we should meet up less."

"Is that all there is? If so, let them be. They just have nothing better to do. You shouldn't need to concern yourself with this matter about me."

"I'm concerned because I love you! I don't like it when people badmouth you just because of me when you clearly worked so hard and burdened yourself with several responsibilities..." (Y/N) widened her eyes a bit, lifting a hand to cover her mouth.

Akashi was rendered speechless, his heterochromatic orbs blinking in surprise. Then a tear slid down his cheek. (Y/N) panicked and reached out to wipe it.

"I...I'm sorry..for raising my voice at you." She apologized.

"That's not it," He smiled. "That's the first time someone has gotten mad for my sake and said those kinds of things to me. I'm just a little overwhelmed, and most of all," He dipped down his head so that their noses touched.

"That's the first time you ever told me you love me. I love you more."

(Y/N) placed her palms on both of his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

"And that's why it's best if we don't see each other anymore."

His nostrils flared, "What are you suggesting." He demanded.

"As I have said, besides being in the same class, we shouldn't see each other starting tomorrow."

Akashi grabbed her wrists in place, "Don't you do this to me. To us. We just got together and you say that so easily as if it is not a big deal. Give me their names and classes."

"What.."

"The ones whom you've heard talking badly of me. Who are they."

"Seijūrō-san, for a man of prodigy, you don't seem to understand your position—"

" _No, (Y/N)_. It is they who do not realize their positions."

"..And I as well. It's all because of me..they weren't wrong."

"Don't say that. Listen darling, I'm sorry for making you feel troubled. I promise you, I will do something about it tomorrow. Trust me, my dear."

"...Okay."

"So don't say absurd things like not seeing each other or decide what you think is best for us one-sidedly. You love me, right?" Akashi smiled, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Yes." She answered without a second thought.

"Then don't give up on us so easily." He closed the distance and leaned down lower to give her an Eskimo kiss. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to stand on her tippy toes but ended up stumbling and slamming her face on his chest.

"How cute." He chuckled, keeping a still hold of her. He heard her scoff before suddenly feeling a sharp pain on his side, realizing she pinched him once again as he winced.

"You have to stop doing that, darling. It's actually quite painful." He intertwined their fingers, "Now, come. Let's go to practice. I have yet to make them all run a hundred laps and do two hundred sit ups for slacking off."

She looked at him in disbelief. 'What a slave driver.'

* * *

Three girls chattered along the staircase, one of them lifting a manicured hand pompously.

"So yeah, it seems like Akashi-sama isn't dating that slut. He's way too good for her."

"Of course. It's just because she causes trouble that's why he even goes near her. That sly wench."

"Just because she's a little pretty she thinks she has it better than us when it comes to men."

" _So it was you pests after all_."

A girl snapped, "What the hell did you just call me?" She froze in her spot when her eyes met a pair of golden and crimson ones.

"Do you or do you not own ears? I called you all pests." He spat icily.

"P-President Akashi!" One of the girls sat up.

"Akashi-sama! W-Why are you here?"

"What are you talking a-about, Akashi-sama?"

"What am I talking about? Fortunately, we all have the brain cells to know more than anybody else in this room that rumors regarding my girlfriend and I are being spread."

"G-Girlfriend?" The dark haired girl stuttered out.

"It can't be!"

"So you are dating that tramp then?!" Another one exclaimed in astonishment.

Before she even realized it, the girl found herself shoved against the handrail.

"Call my woman that again, _I dare you._ " He seethed in rage.

"B-But Akashi-sama! She doesn't deserve a great man like you!"

"Oh? And you think you do? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"N-No!"

"Then pray tell, what are you trying to accomplish by interfering with my love life? I highly infer that you all stop this petty foolishness and go on with your own business." He glared at them in disgust before letting out a spine-chilling smile.

"I wonder what your fathers would think if they heard that their daughters conducted such disgraceful manners and employed some inappropriate words that should not come out of a lady's mouth."

"No, please! We're sorry, Akashi-sama!" They bowed repeatedly.

"We won't bother about you again just don't tell daddy!" One of them beseeched.

"We promise, we'll make sure nobody will jeopardize your relationship! W-We wish you are both happy!"

"Shall I take up on your words and expect my girlfriend to be undisturbed?"

"Yes, certainly! L-Leave it to us." They promised.

"Now disappear from my sight."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" (Y/N) asked in horror as the redhead casually strided across the school campus next to her. Holding her hand.

"Walking while holding hands with my girlfriend. Is it a crime to do so?" Hime who was behind them rolled her eyes.

"Well.." She trailed off and looked at the students around.

"G-Good morning, (L/N)-san! We heard that you're going steady with Akashi-san now! Congrats!" A random student exclaimed.

And so on as they passed by everyone, one by one almost all of the students in Rakuzan gave them their blessings and all sorts of congratulatory expressions. The teachers and faculty members were no exception though they had no problems since they always thought that (Y/N) was an excellent and respectful student during classes.

'Why do I feel like we're getting married and he just announced our engagement?' (Y/N) thought in bewilderment.

She turned her head towards her boyfriend while furrowing her brows and gave him a dubious look of suspicion,

"You..what did you do?"

He squeezed their hands and smiled at her.

"Sorcery."


	14. Chapter 13: 'Study' Date

More fluff and slightly suggestive themes. :v

Goodness, I was almost tempted to write a lemon. What do you guys think? LOL.

* * *

The sound of scribblings was all that could be heard throughout the room as two people sat across each other between a glass table, cups of tea placed in front of them. The couple were at Akashi's house, well mansion, studying in his spacious and uncluttered room.

Akashi stopped writing and peeked at his girlfriend in front of him. Her normally blank and expressionless face was slightly scrunched in focus. She had her hair tied up in a neat pony tail, her fingers working on the mechanical pencil she was holding.

And he had just found out that she has eyeglasses.

For some reason, he had found that newly found fact incredibly sexy. Since wearing them out in public would get in the way, she decided to wear contacts instead.

Every few minutes or so, (Y/N) would habitually raise both her index and middle finger to push the bridge of her glasses up. One of her quirks that he noticed which remind him of his former green haired teammate.

"Do you want more tea?" He offered, grabbing the expensive teapot that was made of china.

"Ah, yes please. Thanks." She replied before resuming back to her work and reading some of the books. Akashi poured some tea into her cup then set it down on the table.

He inwardly frowned. He had finished his work and knew everything already, but it seems that she wasn't budging from her seat anytime soon. Now don't get him wrong; He liked that his girlfriend was a very studious individual and that she doesn't neglect her education.

Just that the lack of her undivided attention on him for hours was starting to kill him.

As much as he wanted to steal her immersion, he didn't want to sound too clingy. He was a man with a promising future, a successful being that carried great responsibilities, and a son worthy of many ear pleasing praises.

Yet he could not deny that he was the type to hold attachments on things worth of sentimental value. Of course, that being his one and only lover.

"Why don't you take a break, (Y/N)?" He suggested, reaching out a hand to close her book. He received a hiss and his hand pushed away.

"In a bit." She let out, not even sparing him so much a glance.

Okay. He's had enough.

He moved his foot to tap hers in an attempt for her attention. When he got no answer, he didn't stop there and continued playing with her foot for several minutes until he finally got a reaction. He felt her nylon clad leg move under the table to rub his. Once again, he gazed up to find her still not looking away from her books.

As far as he could recall, he was her boyfriend. Not those nettlesome pile of papers.

"Seems like someone wants his bag of attention." She spoke up.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm."

"..At least face my way from time to time, (Y/N)." He brooded. He was shocked when he felt her leg suddenly shot up and landed itself on his chair next to his outer thigh.

"What's with that look, darling?" (Y/N) finally raised and tilted her head towards him, a teasing smirk breaking out on her pink lips.

He regained his composure, "Let's just take a break."

"If you insist." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" He questioned. She grabbed the grapes from the bowl of fruits on the other side of the table and walked behind his seat.

"Relax. I'm not going anywhere. Here, eat up." She plucked a berry and put it in front of his mouth for him to eat which he obliged and chewed on it gently. He heard her laugh and saw she ate one herself. He bent his head down horizontally against the back of his chair so that he was facing the ceiling

"(Y/N), don't you think I deserve a reward for enduring the torture of you purposely ignoring me for many hours?" He puckered his lips a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She repeated his previous words.

"What a vicious woman you are, my dear."

She laughed again before complying to his wishes and dove down to capture his lips, her arms circling around his shoulders and lating them on his chest. She felt him let out a pleasured groan of satisfaction from the back of his throat as his hand placed itself on her nape, not letting her move away from him. He boldly inserted his tongue inside her mouth, not leaving any place untouched as he then desperately sucked on hers. Eventually not finding their current position anymore comfortable, he raised his head back and pulled her to sit on his lap carefully not breaking their heated lip-locking session, groping her breasts in the process.

"Mhmm..Sei..can't..b-breathe.." (Y/N) moaned between their mouths. He reluctantly pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I got a little excited." He licked his lips sexily. Her eyes widened a bit when she felt something bulging on her rear.

"A little too excited."

He flushed, but nonetheless snaked his arms around her waist and buried his face on her well-endowed bosom.

"(Y/N).." He murmured lowly. She played with his soft crimson locks.

"Hmm?"

"I want us to become one..I want to make you mine." He stated out of the blue.

The girl flew off his lap.

"What?"

"I want to become one with you. From the roots of your hair, from the tips of your fingers, and to the back of your toes." He repeatedly, holding up her hand.

"I..I can't...t-that's impossible." She sputtered, looking away from him. Akashi's expression dropped.

"I see..I apologize for making you feel uneasy..You never did it with those guys, did you?"

(Y/N) flinched, "How could I..with a body like mine."

"What nonsense are you spouting?" He inquired seriously, pulling her back closely.

"You truly have no idea how I dreamed of being able to touch you." He traced her curves with his fingers.

"You have a gorgeous figure. So enticing."

"Stop it. You haven't seen my ugly scars. No man would ever bed a woman covered in scars and contusions." She grimaced, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Are scars really something to be ashamed of? Rather than thinking that they are unattractive marks etched on your skin, you should think of them as battle scars. They are mere and solid proof that you withstood adversity. I genuinely say that they are something you should be proud of." He smiled as he stood up to embrace her.

"But if you are still not ready, I wouldn't mind waiting a few years or so."

"Seijūrō...I love you. You're all mine." She mumbled in his chest.

"I know. I love you as well, and I'm all yours to keep." He dipped down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Can we go to the garden?"

"Of course."

"Wow. It's so..floridly aureate. The flowers all look like they've been nurtured attentively well."

"That's because the maids here never fail to do their jobs properly."

"I can tell. Is it alright if I pick some?" (Y/N) kneeled down in front of the plants.

"Feel free to do so till your heart's content."

"Thanks." She hummed and started gathering mostly daisies and a few other flowers as she put them on her skirt.

Akashi blinked "Ah, I forgot something inside. Stay right here."

"Okay." She said absent-mindedly, too engrossed with what she was doing.

After a few seconds, she sat down on the neatly trimmed grass and grabbed the daisies, braiding the stems together, putting in some roses. She gazed at her masterpiece as she finished twisting the last stem and locking it tightly.

"I'm back. (Y/N), please turn around." She turned her head and saw two hands shot up to touch her hair.

"There. It suits you. You look far more divine than any diamond I've ever seen." He stated after tying a big silky crimson red ribbon with silvery lines adorning its edges around her ponytail.

She brought up her fingers to feel the velvety satin material.

"Thank you, I love it." She kissed his cheek affectionately, "I have something for you too."

"Oh? What does my Queen have to offer for me?" He teased, running his fingers through her soft strands.

She placed the flowery chain on top of his head,

"It's your crown of course, Your Highness."

He laughed out loud before swooping her up in his arms bridal style.

"Ack, put me down or I'll crush you with my weight."

"To do that, you must first grow taller. You weigh perfectly in regards to your height."

(Y/N) snorted, crossing her arms in disdain. Akashi continued to chuckle rocking her back and forth.

She buried her face on the crook of his neck as she trailed down to his collar area, proceeding to bite and suck on his skin mercilessly. He wheezed out before hissing in pleasure. She finally let go of his flesh, making a popping sound and leaving a bruised mark.

"What was that about?" He breathed out with red tinted cheeks, walking towards the gazebo.

"Revenge. Now put me down or I won't let you touch me at all."

"Okay, okay. You don't need to get that worked up." He gently laid her down against long comfy squab.

"I wouldn't be if you'd stop mentioning my godforsaken height." She huffed while he positioned himself on her lap.

"Alright, darling. I'm sorry." He smiled contritely, caressing the side of her face. The girl covered his both of his eyes before blushing shyly, feeling butterflies in her stomach as her heart race uncontrollably.

"Rest for now." She leaned her head down, subtly tugging on the end of the silky ribbon up her hair and pressed the tips to her lips lovingly before closing her eyes.

Unbeknownst to her, the redhead eyed her every action through the crack between her fingers. Soon, the garden fell in serenity, nothing but the sound of birds chirping as the couple slumbered off to dreamland.

* * *

"Your father's home?" (Y/N) asked nervously.

"It seems so. The maids just informed me of his arrival. Relax, I think it's about time I introduce you to him. Come."

"But this is all so sudden..how do I look?"

"Beautiful as ever."

"How is my hair?"

"Perfect, not a strand out of place."

"What should I do?"

"Nothing. Just act naturally like you always—"

"What should I say?"

"(Y/N)," Akashi grabbed her cheeks, "Don't worry too much. You'll be fine." He wrapped an arm around the small of her back and led her to where his father was.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"I'm sure he'll love you just like I do." They rounded the corner and into the extravagant living room where a middle-aged man with the same striking red hair stood tall with pride and dignity.

"Good evening, father. Welcome home." Akashi greeted the older man.

"Seijūrō." His father said before glancing at the female beside his son, "I wasn't aware you had a guest."

"I apologize. This is (L/N) (F/N), my girlfriend."

The said girl curtsied at the man before her and smiled, "Good evening, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I see. Same to you, (F/N)-kun. Have a seat. This is the first time my son brought a girl over. I had doubted and questioned his sexuality." His father stated, seating himself. The comment made her boyfriend stare hardly in disbelief at him.

The girl along with Akashi sat down, "Oh, is that so? I was rather surprised when he courted me. I am honored to have the pleasure of being his first girlfriend." (Y/N) responded courteously.

"And hopefully the last. You're quite a beauty, if I say so honestly." His father complimented.

"Likewise, sir. You're extremely dashing yourself. I can see where your son gets it from."

"Charismatic as well, I see. I suppose there are times I wish I was younger." The older Akashi smiled in approval, taking the girl's hand before kissing the back of it, "I'm glad to know someone like you is with my son."

"It's more than a privilege. Your son is the sweetest amongst all the men."

"Shall I expect grandchildren soon then?"

"Father, please." The younger Akashi warned.

"What's the matter, Seijūrō? Your mother was young herself when she had you. We're not getting younger as we speak."

"It's best if we talk about that subject a few years later." Akashi interjected.

"Well, I have to excuse myself now. I look forward to speaking with you more, (F/N)-kun. Do stay for dinner." The man stood up and left the room.

Silence enveloped the two for a while.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

" _That._ "

"What?"

"If I didn't know better, you were almost _flirting_ with him." He accused.

"...No, I wasn't."

"Yes. You were."

"Okay, he was more charming than I thought."

"..."

"I imagined that he was just an older you."

"Which he is."

"He's basically just another older and taller you. What are you even getting on about?"

"Nothing. The least person I would imagine to be my rival in love is my own father."

(Y/N) just gave him a knowing smile and linked her arms with his.

"Your father is so handsome."

"(Y/N)." Akashi threatened.

"I'm joking. You're more fetching."


	15. Chapter 14: Monthly Moments

I'm planning on adding someone from the GoM in the next chapter. :)

Still don't own anything except the story. :v

* * *

Knock knock.

...

Knock knock.

Akashi sighed in frustration.

"(Y/N). Open up, please. It is I." He proclaimed loudly.

"No." He received a faint reply.

"Please."

"Go away. I don't want to see you at the moment."

"(Y/N), just open the door."

"No."

"I promise, Hime and I were the only ones who saw. I made sure of it."

"You, which makes it even more embarrassing."

"You're being childish. Don't be like that. I don't mind if it got on my jacket, I will still want it back with pleasure." He egged.

"..Just leave. I hate you." He heard her growl. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to keep his calm.

"What if I told you I brought you some desserts?"

He was met with silence before the door opened, revealing the (h/c) girl looking disarrayed, clad only in a gray tank top and extremely short shorts. She fixed her glasses and stared up at him.

It was after school and the girl left early because of a small incident. Well, to her it seemed like the end of the world. She noticed that she was feeling a bit off the whole day and a bit lightheaded. Strangely enough, her boyfriend had been following her, insisting that she use his jacket and wrap it around her hips while she looked at him in slight confusion. It wasn't only until they ran into Hime who pointed out that (Y/N) was having her period. And that the back of her skirt was stained with blood. She ended up taking Akashi's jacket, excused herself from the remaining classes, and ran out of the school in humiliation.

"What do you want?"

He gaped at her lightly and pushed her inside, closing the door behind him.

"What do you think you're wearing?" He asked dangerously.

"..It's..too hot." She reasoned with half-lidded eyes.

"What on earth are you saying? It's cold—" He cut himself off in realization. He immediately placed his palm on her forehead to feel her temperature.

"You're running a high fever," He berated softly. "Go change your clothes and lie down."

"It hurts.." She held her lower stomach in pain and collapsed on the ground. She breathed heavily as she sweated profusely.

"(Y/N)!" He dropped the plastic bag he was holding with his other and and bent down to pick her up.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of you." He whispered and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He kicked the adjacent door wide open and laid her form carefully on the bed.

"Wait here. I'll go get a basin and some towels. Take off your top." He stated, leaving the room. (Y/N) did as he said and removed her tank top, flinging it in the hamper on the side of her room, leaving her only with her bra on. She plopped herself back down on the mattress and covered herself with the duvet. Soon enough, the redhead came back with the aforementioned things, placing it on the bedside table.

"(Y/N), please sit up for a little while. I need to wipe off your sweat." He ordered, sitting beside her.

"I..I can do it..by myself."

"No, just let me do it. Come on." He leaned over, sliding an arm under her nape and helped her sit up. He clutched the bedsheets from her grasp, exposing her bare skin to his eyes.

"..Don't look." She attempted to cover herself with her hands.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. I'm your boyfriend after all." He forced her wrists away and grabbed a towel. He examined her upper body, taking notice of the fading scars imprinting over her stomach, the side of breasts, her sides, and back. He traced his fingers along the marks delicately, kissing each and every single one of them. He soaked the cloth and wringed it before lifting her arm, dragging it all over her skin.

"..ry.."

"What is it, (Y/N)? Do you need something?" He asked in wonder.

"I'm..sorry..for causing you trouble..I even told you to go away." She sobbed uncharacteristically, her face painted in red. Akashi softened his expression.

"Don't apologize for me wanting to care for the person I love. Don't cry..please, darling. For me?" He wiped her tears.

"But..but.." She sniffled.

"Shhh..let me just finish this so you can get some rest. When you wake up, you can eat the pastries I bought. How does that sound?" He suggested.

"Okay.." She sat still, watching his solemn face as he continued to rub the piece of wet cloth all over your torso.

After a short while, he finally finished and walked over to her closet. He snatched a long sleeved shirt and went back to her, pulling it over her head and dressed her.

"Sleep now. I'll be right here next to you when you wake up." He tucked her in and pressed his forehead to hers before he kissed her lips, "I love you."

"..ove...you too." She muttered, closing her eyes.

* * *

(e/c) fluttered open as she awoke to the delicious smell of food still feeling unwell. She looked around and saw various desserts sprawled on her study table. She searched for her beloved boyfriend and found no sign of him until she heard soft and steady breathing from below her. She peered down on the carpeted floor and a flash of fiery red hair came into her view.

There he was. Akashi Seijūrō. Napping against the side of the bed on the ground while wearing her pink frilly apron.

A pang of guilt hit her as she frowned and rebuked herself for being so selfish. Just as she was about to forcefully get out of bed to cover him with a blanket, the power went out. Nothing but darkness before her.

Darkness.

Nothing.

Trapped again in utter nothingness.

She gasped, "N-No..."

"Nononono...NO! Let me out! I don't want to be here!" She hyperventilated and struggled with the sheets, tumbling from the bed and falling on the floor.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed hysterically, crawling across the room.

Akashi got startled and woke up. He instantly got up on his feet,

"(Y/N)?! What's wrong?!" He tried reaching for the bed, only to feel nobody there.

"Let..me out..please..I promise I'll eat properly and do everything you say..." He heard her cry on the other side.

"(Y/N)? Where are you?!" He asked loudly.

"..I don't want to be down here!" She sobbed.

He slowly followed the sound of cries, his arms stretched out widely, trying to find his girlfriend.

"..I just want to go back.."

He sighed in relief as he felt her disheveled hair.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hands away.

"(Y/N), it's me, Seijūrō..." He wrapped his arms around her trembling form.

"No..please..don't hurt me.." She shielded herself.

"It's alright, darling..I would never hurt you." He cupped her face and swept the hair away from her eyes, "I'm right here..I'll protect you." He kissed her forehead then rubbed her back.

"..Sei..?" She uttered timidly, reaching out to touch him.

"Yes, yes. It's me. Seems like there's been a electrical power failure."

"O-Oh.."

"How are you feeling? What about your fever? Let's get you back to bed. Are you hungry?" He bombarded, helping her up.

"A bit.." She whimpered as she sat on the mattress.

"I'll move the table closer." He went to move the wooden piece of furniture near the bed.

"Do you have some candles and matches?"

"Yes, over there in the right cabinet if you please."

"Wait here." He walked to the cabinet and opened it, taking out a few scented candles, placing them on top of the table. He lit a fire on the small cords, providing light in the room.

"Is it bright enough?" He asked, sitting on a chair across her.

"Yes..thank you, Sei." She said meekly, "Thank you for being here with me."

"Don't mention it, my dear. Please eat. I'm sure you can finish this amount in a nick of time." He responded.

"Thank you for the food." She prayed before digging in, "You eat too, Seijūrō. You must be starving."

"Alright, don't mind if I do though are you sure it'll still be enough for you?" He joked. She pursed her lips and let his comment slide.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" He spoke again.

"I..panic. It just reminds me of that time. He'd only bring one candle and since it would get cold down there, it always went out in no time. There were no windows or holes. I always woke up to darkness. I'd try not to fall asleep, fearing that I wouldn't be able to wake up to anything anymore. There was a point when I just gave up, believing that everything would end in me rotting to death in despair."

"I apologize for making you relieve an awful memory."

"It's fine. I'm glad I'm able to talk with you like this..It's only fair to tell you things about me. I'm highly indebted to your kindness." She honestly said with a sullen expression on her face.

"I already told you not to think about it much." Akashi stared, "By the way, doesn't this feel like a romantic dinner date?" He lightened up the mood, clasping his fingers together under his chin and supported his elbows on the table.

"Uh, I guess so..?"

"Which reminds me, I will properly take you on a date next time. I'll take you to places that have mouth-watering delicacies for you to eat and go anywhere you want to. Just say the word." He reached for her hand across the table.

"It..doesn't matter where..as long as we're together..I'll be happy..although the delicacies part is quite tempting..hmmm."

"Oh? Are you that happy being with me?" He jived in a playful manner.

(Y/N) tilted her head, the redness returning to her face, "Hnnng, yeaah. I'm really happy with you..You're the only one for mee.." She finished the last of the food, resting on the table as she looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Heh, what's this? You're unexpectedly very honest right now." He slowly rose up from his seat, leaning close to her lips and brought his hand on the back of her head.

"Because..I love.." He hovered his lips above hers,

"..sweets."

He froze on his spot, wondering if food was more important than him to her.

"What about me? You do love me more, don't you?" He coaxed, glancing down only to find her sound alseep.

"..(Y/N), that—" The door slammed open before he could continue Hime came strutting in with a plastic bag.

"Oi, I bought the medicine—The hell do you think you're doing to her in the dark?! Hands off! Rapist! Bastard! Get away!"

"Nijika-san, please watch your words. I'll have you know that I've been taking great care of her—"

Hime slapped her palm against her bestfriend's forehead, "Great care, my ass. Her fever rose up!"

Akashi twitched his eye, "Well then, you certainly did not bring medicine here for nothing."

"You! Useless tomato haired bastard!"

"If you intend to offend me, then at least improve your vocabulary of insults, you colossal, impetuous homo sapient."

"How dare you!"

"Because I have the liberty to."

"I'll tell (Y/N) to dump your sorry ass!"

"Then go ahead and try."

"Son of a!"

In the end, the ill girl woke up due to their loud bickering and drank the medicine herself.


	16. Chapter 15: Victorious Loss

This'll be the last chapter. Hahah.

But I'll make a special chapter and probably an epilogue. C:

Thanks for reading my story!

* * *

(Y/N) went frigid in her seat, unmoving. All she could hear was the loud whistlings and cheers from the opposing team.

Rakuzan had lost in the Winter Cup.

Their first loss that followed their previous championship wins within the few consecutive years.

She kept her gaze on her redheaded lover who sported on a jersey with the number 4 at the back, indicating his captaincy. He shook hands with a light blue haired player from the other team before they all bowed at each other.

 _"(Y/N), I want you to be present during my basketball match in Tokyo. I'll have a seat reserved especially for you as you witness our inevitable victory before your very eyes."_

The game was extremely nerve-racking and immersing to the point that she was actually at the edge of her seat. She had never seen Akashi that intense and almost desperate that he seemed like another person to her.

She stood up and carefully made her way through the other side of the vast stadium. Inwardly grateful of her size, she squeezed amidst the sea of people. She managed to arrive in the lonesome hallway as she casually sauntered forward without much thought.

"Argh!" She heard a groan of pain. Her sense of virtue instantly kicked in and glanced around, spotting a tall male slouched over the corner while gripping his legs.

"Excuse me, mister. What's wrong?" She approached and kneeled down to help him.

"Ahh..It's nothing, miss. I'm just a bit tired? Hehehe." He beamed.

"Let me help you. Where are you headed?" She offered, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Waaah, this is so embarrassing. Letting a pretty girl carry someone like me." The guy pouted.

"Instead of worrying about that, worry about yourself first."

"I'm sorry for the trouble, miss! I got separated from my teammates and well, heheh! I just need to get out of here." He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting to adjust his weight for her short stature to lean on.

"Don't worry about it. Leave it to me." She stated, dragging him back to the exit.

"Thanks for helping me...?"

"(L/N)."

"(L/N)cchi! I'm Kise! Nice to meet you~"

"Same to you, Kise-san."

"Hmm, I'm surprised you're so calm. Normally, girls would be squealing and blushing when they see me." The blonde guy appraised, chuckling.

"Huh? Why's that?"

Kise stared down at her in shock, his ego obviously bruised.

"Well, people say I'm rather handsome. I also work as a model." He declared proudly.

"Oh, now that you mention it, you don't look half bad."

"H-Half bad?" He sulked.

"You may have a pretty face, and I guess girls like that. But other than that, what other attractive qualities do you have? Being all smug about it is just plain haughty and I think that's unsightly."

"Heheh, I misjudged you, miss. You have quite a sharp-tongue there. I didn't mean to sound arrogant. It's not often I encounter girls like you."

"Is that compliment?"

"Yes, of course! You're dangerously captivating!"

"Well, thanks. I guess you're not that half bad." She replied nonchalantly.

"Waah! Stop saying I'm not half bad! That sounds more like an insult disguised as a compliment!" He exclaimed in exaggerated sadness. He expected her to apologize but he heard melodious laughter instead. He suddenly felt himself getting shy.

"That's a funny way of putting it. I'm serious though, you seem like a good person. I'm sure you have your redeeming qualities that most people have probably seen." She smiled at him in favor.

He flushed, "I..uhh..well..that—"

"We're outside. Why don't you sit on that bench over there? Your teammates should recognize you instantly with your conspicuous presence." She guided him towards the seat as he sat down before sighing in relief.

"Ahh..."

"Then I'll leave you here now, Kise-san."

"W-Wait!" He stuttered out. He felt something soft pressing against his cheek as he lifted up a hand to feel the cottony cloth, "Eh?"

"You're covered in sweat. It's unpleasant." She chided, "See you if I ever see you again." She waved and ran back to the stadium.

Kise turned beet red as he clutched the pink handkerchief tightly, bringing it closer to his nose.

It smelled of flowers. Like her.

"Oi Kise! Where have you been, you damned idiot! And what's with that stupid look on your face?!"

"Waah, Kasamatsu-senpai that hurts!"

* * *

"Senpai!" The (h/c) girl called out. The tall jet blacked haired man smiled halfheartedly at her as the rest of the team stopped on their tracks.

"Ah, (Y/N)-chan."

"I baked you all some cupcakes. I also brought a lot of food for everyone to celebrate." She showed them the basket and a large stack of lunchboxes. Nebuya immediately accepted the food.

"Celebrate?" Mayuzumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But we lost the match, (Y/N)-chan. Weren't you watching?" Hayama grinned sadly.

"I know. And I know you gave it all your best and worked the hardest. That's definitely something worth celebrating. It's not the end of the world, is it? This is just one of the many obstacles you must face in order to achieve victory. You guys were amazing out there." She gave them all a postively kind and appreciative smile.

"Heh, seriously (Y/N)-chan! To think you even bothered! Thanks!"

"Yeah, food!"

"Thank God we have (Y/N)!"

"Thanks for the food."

"Sei-chan is still inside the locker room." Mibuchi whispered to her before winking.

"Hmm." She nodded, walking off to the other direction. Many thoughts filled her head as she racked her brains, thinking of what to say to Akashi. What was he feeling right now? Was he just as bummed out as the others? She knew the sport meant a lot to him, considering how fondly he talks about it and the fact that he is diligent than ever when it comes to practice.

She knocked on the door gently, "Seijūrō, are you in there?"

"...(Y/N)?" She heard his voice from inside.

"May I come in?" She inquired quietly.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Seijūrō..? Is something wrong?"

"..I apologize, (Y/N). I'm embarrassed to face you right now after saying such foolish things. I cannot imagine how disappointed you must have been when you witnessed our overwhelming loss." He spoke tremulously.

"Is that what you think?" She replied.

"..."

"You know, even if you say that, I'm nowhere near disappointed. I've witnessed something even better than victory itself. I got to see another one of your congenial and dreamy sides that I've never seen before. Out of all the players on the court, you were absolutely the coolest." She stated, "Seeing you all worked up in a sweat like that earlier made me fall in love with you even more than I could ever possibly think."

Before she even realized, the door clicked open and she was wrapped in a tight embrace as warmth spread throughout her body.

"(Y/N)..thank goodness. I thought you.." He trailed off.

"Of course not, silly." She pulled away to look at him but was slightly dumbfounded to meet a pair of crimson orbs, instead of the other one being golden. Nonetheless, she grabbed his cheeks and kissed both of his eyelids, "Thank you for your hardwork."

"..You were beyond great, Sei. I love you."

He smiled happily, his tears finally flowing out as the two shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, (Y/N). I don't know what I'd be or do without you."

"Still single and most likely die a virgin." She calculated almost immediately.

"Really now. Why must you always ruin the moment?"

"Come on, I made you something to eat..rather, the guys probably finished it all."

"I beg to differ. Let's go, my stomach has been growling." He draped his jersey jacket over her shoulders.

They both left the room, hand in hand as they went to catch up with the rest of the team.

* * *

 ** _A few days after.._**

.

.

.

A pair of hands covered Akashi's eyes the moment he entered his abode.

"Guess who."

He laughed, "Who? My, I wonder indeed." He snaked his arms around the culprit's waist and twirled them around.

"Okay..stop. Put me down." The girl huffed, crossing her arms.

"I thought you wanted me to guess who you were?" He teased, putting her down.

"Why did I bother. There was no point anyways."

"Hmm. What brings you here, my love?" He questioned, her still in his arms. He blinked as she pulled out a handcrafted crown made of paper and cardboard and wore it on his head.

He noticed that she was also dressed up more than usual. Her (h/c) hair was tied in a half ponytail by the gorgeous red satin ribbon he had given her and she was wearing a ravishing red lacy, long sleeved, v-necked dress that ended above her knees along with a pair of red strapped heels.

"Happy Birthday." She tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips as she led him to his dining room where along the area was embellished with all sorts of various decorations and ornaments. The whole dining table was garnished with several delicious dishes and desserts, as a strikingly beautiful two layered strawberry shortcake that had a 'Happy Birthday, Sei!' written on the surface was placed in the middle.

"Oh my, has the guest of honor finally arrived?" (Y/N)'s mother came into the room.

"Seems like it." Hime followed her suit and scowled at the celebrant in question, "You better be grateful she went out of her way to do this."

"Hey, we helped too! Happy Birthday, Akashi!" Hayama popped out from behind her.

"Happy Birthday. When are we going to start eating?" Nebuya yawned, stretching his arms as Mibuchi smacked him.

"Don't yawn in front of others! How disgraceful. Happy Birthday, Sei-chan!"

"Happy Birthday, Captain." Mayuzumi greeted.

(Y/N) fidgeted with her back turned to him, "Do you like it? Sorry if it's not that much, I wanted to invite more people but.."

Akashi hugged his lover from behind and grinned, "It's more than I could ever ask for. Thank you, love."

"I have a present for you." She walked over to the side table on the corner of the room and came back to him with a wrapped paper bag, a decorative ribbon attached to it. She smiled and handed it to him excitedly as he accepted it in eagerness.

"May I open it?" He asked, keeping his anticipating gaze on the bag in his hand.

"Of course."

He ripped the paper covering and opened the bag, pulling out a maroon sweater that had tiny patterned hearts all over it.

"This..don't tell me you knitted this?"

"Well, she did." Hime answered.

"I helped a little." (M/N) chided, giggling.

"Was this the reason you haven't been spending time with me lately?" He turned to (Y/N) who nodded apologetically.

"I hope you don't mind the hearts.."

"Not at all. I will treasure and wear this with pride."

"Really?"

"That's enough, you guys. This is a party, not an exclusive date of yours! Come on!" Hime interrupted, clapping her hands.

"Finally!" The muscular man hovered over the table, a bowl already in his palm and a pair of chopsticks in his other hand.

Akashi smiled, "That's right. Enjoy yourselves, everyone."

"I brought a game! Who wants to play?!" Hayama shouted while holding a controller. (Y/N) perked up at this,

"What kind of game? That sounds intresting." She walked towards him in the living room.

"I want to play too~" Mibuchi chased after the two, leaving Mayuzumi behind.

"I guess I'll eat then read a bit." He grabbed a bowl and served himself.

The redhead noticed (M/N) standing by the kitchen counter, seemingly in a trance.

"Aunty, is everything alright?"

The older woman stared at him, startled then waved a hand at him repeatedly in a downward motion, "Oh, Seijūrō-kun!"

"Are you feeling unwell? You should rest for a bit. Why don't you occupy one of the guest rooms upstairs?"

"Don't worry! It's nothing really." She laughed it off.

"I insist, aunty. Please follow me." He placed a hand on her shoulder and led the way.

"You really are such a sweetheart, Akashi-kun. I'm glad you're with my daughter. I can't help but feel rest assured. Thank you for taking care of her. I don't know how I could ever repay you." She stated, her tone laced with security and relaxation.

"Please. I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for giving birth to her. I can never ask for something much more greater than her mere existence. She has been and will forever be a blessing to me, the best thing that has ever occurred in my life."

"My, if only I had met a man like yourself. That is..about earlier.."

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking that tomorrow would have been our anniversary." She croaked.

"Anniversary? Are you talking about your ex-husband?"

"Yes..if I remember, this year would be his fourth year in jail."

Akashi pondered, "Did you love that man?"

She chuckled, "How could I have not? When I first met him, his outgoing and cheerful personality charmed me in no time. He was a doting and loving father. He was the father my precious (Y/N) always wanted..but genuinely never needed."

He offered her a hug, "You should rest now, aunty." He opened the door for her.

"I will. Seems like my daughter is enjoying herself like it's her birthday." She gestured over the sound of her laughter downstairs, "God bless your mother for also giving birth to a wonderful son. Happy Birthday, Seijūrō-kun."

"It seems so. Thank you for your help in organizing this party." He chuckled, "I shall leave you to it then." He smiled and waved, heading back downstairs. His phone buzzed inside his pocket as he pulled it out to read the new message.

From: Father

Happy Birthday, son. I shall come home as soon as possible to attend the party my future daughter-in-law had planned.

He looked at the text fondly before writing a short reply and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Ugh, no fair! I was so damn close!"

"Hahah, better luck next time, Hime-chan! No one can beat me!"

"Gross, don't call me that again!"

"Keep it down, you two." (Y/N) scolded them. The redheaded boy silently went to whisper something in Mibuchi's ear as the older boy covered his own mouth and nodded reluctantly.

"(Y/N)." Akashi called out after a few minutes, "It's my own birthday so shouldn't you entertain me as the host?"

"Yeah, yeah. Coming, _darling._ " She answered rather loudly, emitting a laugh from his teammates and a scoff from the blonde girl.

"I'll let you off for today since it is _your birthday._ " Hime mouthed to him. He took his girlfriend's hand and walked her outside to the garden.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be the one having more fun than you even though it's supposed to be your birthday." (Y/N) remarked.

"Don't sweat it, my dear. If you're happy then I, too, am happy." He entwined their fingers as he pressed his forehead to hers, rubbing their noses in the process. All of the sudden, a slow dance blasted somewhere from around the place as Akashi smirked then held out a hand to the girl who was frantically glancing around, wondering where the music came from.

"Would my Queen care for a dance?"

 _Take my hand_

 _Take a breath_

 _Pull me close_

 _And take one step_

The girl tilted her her before yielding to his offer, curtsying before him and setting her palm on his broad shoulder, eliciting a thrilled smile from her boyfriend, who lifted up their linked hands, coiling the other around her waist. A pair of sparkling (e/c) orbs met two crimson ones.

 _Keep your eyes locked on mine_

 _And let the music be your guide_

 _Won't you promise (Now won't you promise me)_

 _That you'll never forget_

 _We'll keep dancing (To keep dancing)_

 _Wherever we go next_

He took the lead as he moved his hand up her back and initated a waltz with her following in tow. She almost clumsily yet carefully kept up with his pace due to her heels. He spun her around a few times, swaying back and forth over the place.

 _It's like catching lightning_

 _The chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million_

 _The chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

He twirled her around and moved a few steps forward.

 _So can I have this dance?_

They held up each of their hand as they pressed their palms together before moving and walking rhythmically in a circle around each other, (Y/N) raising the hem of her dress up a little. Akashi leaned down to give her a gentle kiss.

 _...Can I have this dance?_

"This is the best birthday ever."

Somewhere in the garden, Mibuchi was sitting Indian style on the grass behind some bushes as he rested a palm under his chin, holding his phone out which was source of the sound and grumbling softly to himself.

"You owe me for this, Sei-chan.."

* * *

 **Extra:**

 _Ring.. ._

"Ki-chan! What's up?" Momoi beamed, putting her phone closer to her ear.

"Ne, Ne, Momocchi! Listen to this!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I met this girl in Tokyo after Kurokocchi and Akashicchi's match! I think I fell in love with her! What should I do?"

"Eh? Tell me all about her!"

"Heheh..well, first of all, she's a real beauty with a cool personality! She has (h/l) (h/c) hair and she's so short, it's really cute! Her name is (L/N)cchi..and she smells really nice..like flowers...and umm...Waaah! I forgot to ask her what school she's from or where she's from! I'm such an idiot!" Kise cried a river worth of tears.

"Ki-chan? Ki-chan, are you still there?" Momoi hollered into her phone.

* * *

I'm going to write the special chapter based on the new KnB OVA!

 **The song/lyrics: Can I Have This Dance - by Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron from High School Musical 3**


	17. Special Chapter part 1

Just as I promised. ^_^

Hope you like it. The chapter will be separated into three parts.

* * *

Footsteps reverberated along the tranquil path as a (h/c) haired girl dragged a redheaded boy.

"You're rather energetic today, (Y/N). Is there something you're looking forward to?" Akashi asked, letting her haul his arm as he fixed their bags on his other shoulder.

"I heard there's a new pastry shop downtown and that the croquette there is a must try."

"You never change, do you? It's always pastries and desserts with you, I'm starting to think you actually love food more than your own boyfriend."

(Y/N) opened her mouth to say something, "...Of course not."

"What was that pause just now?" He threw her a knowing glance.

She laughed merrily and hugged his arm closer to her, "Don't know what you mean. Food always tastes better when you eat it with someone you love."

"I can't argue with you that." He chuckled. A few seconds after, his phone rang, startling the both of them.

"Hold on for a minute." She let go of his arm as he dug the device out of his bag. He stared at the caller ID and picked up the call.

"Hello, Momoi. How are you doing?" He spoke out, bringing his phone close to his ear.

'Momoi? Sounds like a girl.' (Y/N) thought suspiciously.

"31st? I don't think I have anything planned on that day. Why?" He continued.

The girl glimpsed at his expression before hiding her curious face.

"Kuroko's? It's settled then. I shall come on that day. Thanks for informing me. Yes, I'll see you all until then. Goodbye." He locked his phone and returned it into his bag.

"A friend of yours?" (Y/N) inquired, not looking at him.

"Yes, she asked me if I was free on the 31st and told me to come to Tokyo on that day."

"So she's a girl?"

"That's right. Is something the matter?"

"..No." She walked fastly ahead of him.

"(Y/N)?" He followed her, "Why are you— _Oh_." He halted in realization.

She casted a glance at him over her shoulder, "What?"

"Are you feeling jealous of Momoi?" He questioned, amused.

"I'm not." She denied, sprinting forward. Of course, he quickly caught up to her.

"Is that so?" He smiled.

"Let's just go. I have no concerns about your private matters." She turned away from him. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, her face resembling his hair in embarrassment. He restrained himself from laughing,

"Momoi was one of the first string managers of our basketball club during middle school in Teiko. Since it will be one of my former teammate's birthday on the 31st, she arranged a gathering in Tokyo for all of us to play basketball together."

"Oh, that sounds fun." She replied, still looking away while covering her face.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me. You're also free on that day, aren't you?"

"But I don't know anyone there, and I don't want to intrude."

"That's why I will introduce you to everyone. They're all my important friends so I want them to know of you." He stated, pulling her close. "That's okay with you, right?"

"..Yes." She answered, burying her face into his chest.

"We should get going. You said you wanted to go to that new shop and try their croquette."

"Ah."

He immediately felt himself dragged forward again.

* * *

"Ki-chan! Good morning!" A feminine voice called out. Kise turned towards the sound as he was done stretching and warming up.

"Momocchi! Aominecchi!" He exclaimed.

"Aren't you a bit too early?" Aomine asked, trailing behind Momoi.

"That's because you don't get to have a gathering like this often." He chirped happily.

"So are we the only ones here right now?" The navy haired guy asked, looking around.

"I am also here." A voice from behind him spoke.

"Uwaa?!"

"Kurokocchi! Good mornning!" Kise beamed. Momoi gasped and ran to glomp the light blue haired boy.

"Tetsu-kun!"

"I can't breathe, Momoi-san."

"Happy Birthday!" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you."

She handed him a gift covered with pink wrapping paper and a white decorative ribbon on top of it.

"Um, this is a present for you."

He gratefully accepted it, "I am happy. Can I open this?"

"Of course!"

He ripped the box open to find a light pink scarf.

"Oh? Isn't that the scarf you've been knitting recently?" Aomine uttered.

"Handknitting, huh?" Kise piped in.

"Um, if you don't like the color, don't have to force yourself to wear it." Momoi fidgeted shyly.

"That's not true. I will treasure it." Kuroko smiled kindly. Momoi blushed and stared at him in awe and affection.

Moments later, they all heard the sound of a bell continuously ringing as a guy wearing a cute beanie hat riding a bike, that had a cart attached to it, pedalled towards them.

"Yes, yes, yes! Sorry for the long wait." He shouted cheerfully and let out a huff.

"Takao-kun! And..." The blonde trailed off.

"Midorin!" Momoi exclaimed brightly.

"Oi, Takao. I am just asking you to help me get my lucky item, that's all." The tall green haired guy behind him sitting in the cart grunted.

"Yeah, yeah. If you aren't coming out, then I'm not going to give you your lucky item." Takao chanted, holding a bag of mushrooms. Midorima begrudgingly snatched it and stepped out of the cart.

"I took the responsibility of delivering the person to you guys!" The black haired male sang.

"Thank you, Takao-kun!" Momoi grinned at him.

"Momoi, don't tell me you..." Midorima scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yup! Takao-kun contacted me!"

"How did you know Momoi's number?" Midorima glared at Takao in annoyance.

"Then I will be leaving now. Get along with each other, okay?" He yelled, waving at them while pedalling away.

Midorima turned to the rest of the guys, "Fine. Since I've already arrived, I might as well participate in the gathering." He pushed up his glasses.

"You really are a pain in the ass." Aomine deadpanned.

"Kuroko." Midorima called out, handing him a yellow chick keychain.

"What is that?" Kuroko asked, holding out his hand to accept it.

"It's the lucky item for Aquarius today. If something were to happen on your birthday, it would be a shame." He answered.

"You were going to come to the gathering from the very beginning, weren't you?" Kise chuckled, but then remembered something in particular.

"Actually, everyone. I have something to tell you all.." He stated off seriously, holding up an index finger.

"What is it, nanodayo?"

"Yes, Ki-chan?!"

"What are you going to tell us, Kise-kun?"

"What's the matter, Kise? Wait, don't tell me.." Aomine trailed in wonder.

"Yeah!"

"You finally got laid? / I fell in love with a girl!" They both said out simultaneously.

Aomine snorted and stared at him boredly before turning his back on him.

"So are we still the only ones here?" The others except for Momoi looked away from him too.

"Aominecchi! Everyone! Don't just ignore me like that! So mean!"

They all turned sideways as they heard footsteps resonating and saw their former captain.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted.

"Yo, everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting." The redheaded stated.

"Akashicchi! You came all the way from Kyoto, didn't you?" Kise asked.

"Yes," He answered and glanced at the light-haired boy, "Kuroko, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"Long time no see." Aomine spoke. "Since middle school, right?"

"Ah, that's right." He replied calmly, "By the way everyone, I brought someone along with me."

"Ahh, who is that person behind you?"

A (h/c) girl stepped forward from his back, "Um..good morning, everyone. Sorry to intrude your gathering. My name is (L/N) (Y/N) from Rakuzan. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

They stared at the beautiful girl in wonder until Kise broke the silence,

"AHHH, (L/N)CCHI!" He ran to the girl, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Um, who are you again?"

The blonde looked at her with a horror-stricken face, "Y-You don't remember me? We met at the stadium a month ago! I'm that person you helped! You carried me to the bench and you gave me your handkerchief because you said I was sweating and that it was unpleasant!" He wailed.

"I'm joking. Calm down. Of course, I remember you, Kise-san. How could I forget such a flashy person."

Kise's hazel eyes glimmered, "(L/N)cchi! So you're from Rakuzan?!" He chattered, "What brings you here?"

Akashi coughed, "Excuse me, you know each other?"

"Yes! I met her after Kurokocchi and Akashicchi's match!"

Momoi gasped, "Ki-chan! Is she the person you were talking about?! What a coincidence!"

"I know, right?!"

"Well, it's good to know you have met my girlfriend already." Akashi smiled at Kise deliberately whose soul practically just flew out of him as Momoi awkwardly comforted the blonde.

"Hah, I feel sorry for your ass, Kise!"

"How stupid, nanodayo."

"Kuroko-san, was it? I heard a lot about you from Seijūrō." (Y/N) smiled at the said boy and took his hand in hers, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, (L/N)-san. It's nice to meet you too."

"Now that I look at you closely, you're cute." She added.

"Right?!" Momoi agreed, going to the girl's side. "I'm Momoi Satsuki. Let's get along, (Y/N)-chan!"

"Likewise, Momoi-san." (Y/N) replied.

"Aww, you don't have to be so formal! You can call me by my first name!" Momoi linked their arms, "Now there are two of us girls!"

"Then..Satsuki-san." She smiled.

"Wah! It's just as Ki-chan said, you're so short it's really adorable!" Momoi giggled and hugged Akashi's girlfriend as a vein popped on the girl's forehead who nonetheless kept smiling.

(Y/N) then turned to the tanned navy haired guy, "Aomine-san, right? Umm, about that time with your friend..I must apologize about that. It was rude of me to do so." She bowed at him in forgiveness.

"Nah, it's alright.." He chucked, his eyes checking her out and subtly examining her bust size.

"Aomine, please do not look at what you're not supposed to look at." Akashi chastised him lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. You have a good eye for women."

"(L/N)cchi, how long have you been with Akashicchi?" Kise inquired in curiosity.

"Well, since last year. I'd say, around six months now?" (Y/N) replied, glancing at her boyfriend.

"That's right. For an intelligent lady, she was rather a handful that time. I had persistently kept pursuing her until she finally took notice of me, and here we are now. She only has eyes for me." Akashi continued.

"That's so sweet!" Momoi cooed.

The green haired guy stared hardly at Akashi.


	18. Special Chapter part 2

Here's the second part. C:

* * *

Midorima was thoroughly running his green eyes all over the said short girl, trying to comprehend what was so good about her. Well for one, she was polite and well-mannered. She seems pretty smart, level-headed and mature. Kind too. Not to mention, pretty. Very pretty.

Okay, she seems like a great person.

His competitive side kicked in and he inwardly berated himself for not anticipating this moment. Akashi had beaten him yet again though he hadn't actually put much thought about relationships..but still, it bothered him a lot that the redheaded former captain of his managed to acquire a girlfriend before him.

"And you must be Midorima," He blinked as the girl appeared in front of him, "The one who got along with Seijūrō the most. Thank you for taking care of him back then."

"Tch, it was the only logical thing to do since I was the vice captain." He huffed, turning his head away.

"Hmm. You're very tall..and handsome as well." She commented. Midorima flushed and turned red, sputtering.

"Y-You! Idiot! Don't say that kind of embarrassing thing s-so easily! In front of your boyfriend at that!"

"Huh? I'm just stating a fact."

"Really—!"

Kise patted the green haired guy's back, "Midorimacchi..now you understand my pain." He whispered sympathetically in his ear.

"How foolish! Don't lump me in with the likes of you!" He swatted Kise's hand away.

"Anyway, we already have five people but we're still missing someone.." Kise trailed off hesitantly.

"Murasakibara?" Midorima remarked.

"Murasakibara will be arriving soon." Akashi stated.

"Ah, everyone. Goodmorning~" A lazy voice spoke from the trees.

"Mukkun!" Momoi exclaimed.

"Wow, Akashi got it right." Aomine grunted.

"I thought Murasakibaracchi didn't want to come?" Kise asked out loud.

"I came over after I arrived in Tokyo. It was along the way, that's all." He said grumpily, stepping over the bush as he went towards them.

"Eh? Along the way?" The pink haired girl was confused.

"Rakuzan and Yosen are going to have a practice match," Akashi explained, "Because of the great distance, we've chosen to stay here."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun! Now everyone is gathered here!"

(Y/N) strained her neck and looked up high at the purple haired giant, "I'm (L/N) (Y/N). You're huge."

"You're so tiny, I could crush you." At this statement, the redhead threw him a warning stare.

"Murasakibara-san, do you like sweets?" She asked.

Murasakibara gleamed, "Eh..who doesn't..." He drooled.

"I made a lot. If you'd like, I could share some with you when you're all done playing."

Murasakibara placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"Yay. I like you, (Y/N)-chin~"

Akashi wrapped an arm around (Y/N)'s waist and let out a small laugh, "Then, let's begin."

* * *

"We're on the same team, Tetsu." Aomine claimed.

"Yes." Kuroko responded.

"I won't lose!" Kise hyped.

"I definitely won't lose to Aka-chin either." Murasakibara's intent and determination flared.

"If that's the case, then I feel the same way." Midorima spouted.

"I accept your challenges." Akashi chuckled behind Aomine and Kuroko.

Momoi stood in the middle as the referee, holding the basketball.

"It's 3 on 3, but since we're using the full court the rules will be the same as a 5 on 5 match. However, the match will only last for 10 minutes. Well then, let's TIP-OFF!" She threw the ball up high.

Both Aomine and Murasakibara jumped after it but the latter beat him first, passing the ball to Midorima who didn't waste his time in making a three pointer.

"Oi, Midorima! Don't just end it with one shot!" Aomine yelled.

"Yeah! What kind of game is this if you end it so quickly?" Kise added.

"Idiots. It's called 'beat to the draw'." Midorima scoffed.

Aomine managed to have the ball and dribbled towards Murasakibara, breaking past his defense and attempted to dunk only for the giant to block him and smack the ball away from the tanned guy's hands.

"That was pretty good." Aomine praised him.

Kise took the ball and dribbled past Kuroko before throwing it over to Midorima,

"Midorimacchi!"

The green haired guy caught the ball and prepared to shoot a three pointer once again but Akashi ran towards in front of the taller guy in time and leaped up high in the air to block his shot.

(Y/N) sat on the bench feeling all giddy as she kept her focused and affectionate gaze on her beloved, being more and more entranced by him.

Midorima huffed and suddenly passed the ball back to Kise who was dumbfounded.

'Midorimacchi is passing?' He thought in surprise.

"What are you daydreaming about? Hurry up and finish this." Midorima rebuked.

Kise regained his senses and started to move and dribbled closer to the hoop, jumping up to do a one hand dunk shot.

"That was good, Midorima." Akashi complimented.

"I don't have any intentions of losing to you." He snorted in reply.

"Ne, (L/N)cchi! Did you see that?! I was pretty cool, right?!" Kise flailed his arms and waved over to the girl who waved back at him.

"We've been pressurised from the very beginning." Kuroko stated in realization.

"There's no need to rush."

Akashi took hold of the ball and dribbled in front of Midorima and Murasakibara, moving fastly sideways as he bounced the round object and threw it to his left as Midorima lunged at him.

(Y/N) inwardly squealed uncharacteristically as she grabbed Momoi's arm and squeezed it. Momoi giggled at the shorter girl's cute reaction.

Akashi successfully dodged, spinning around and hurled the ball straight at Kise who was caught off guard when Kuroko suddenly appeared out of nowhere and striked it past to Aomine who caught it with ease, breaking Murasakibara's defense again and performed a dunk shot.

"Yosh!" Akashi exclaimed.

"Nice pass, Tetsu!" Aomine fist bumped Kuroko.

"Yes!"

"Tetsu-kun..Dai-chan.." Momoi flushed happily and teared up.

"I won't lose that easily as well!" Kise grabbed the ball and flew past flourishingly around Aomine quickly as he impressively did a projectile shot, accurately throwing the ball with a single hand in one motion as it went in the basketball hoop then turned to (Y/N) with a thumbs up and a wink.

"That was pretty awesome." Aomine commended.

"Heh?" Akashi simpered in astonishment at the two.

Akashi stole the ball as both he and Kuroko kept passing to each other. He went around Midorima and Murasakibara, catching the ball as he, despite of his height, managed to reach the net and shot it inside.

"The match is indeed interesting when a player like Kuroko is on our team." He glanced, smiling at the light blue haired boy who returned the gesture.

"Seijūrō, that was really cool!" (Y/N), who couldn't contain her herself anymore, finally bursted out. Akashi grinned at her,

"How unlikely of yourself. I'm glad that you're enjoying and basking in my greatness, sweetheart."

All of the guys covered their faces in either embarrassment or facetiousness at the endearing term he used to address his girlfriend.

'Damn it, Akashicchi!'

'Seriously? He try'na brag or what?'

'Tch, is this his way of trying to say that he's ahead of me in a lot of things?'

'Seems like Akashi-kun is very affectionate.'

'..When do I get to eat those sweets?'

Time flew by as they all continued to play, having fun with a bunch of smiles plastered on their faces. Momoi watched them all in pure ecstasy, tears beginning to escape her pink eyes.

"Satsuki-san? Are you alright?" (Y/N) asked in concern. The pink haired girl rubbed he eyes and beamed,

"Oh, no..I'm just so happy..It's been a while since I saw everyone like this, laughing and getting along..It feels so nostalgic..Like middle school all over again." She croaked.

"It's fine, isn't it? Your bonds are really that of great friends. Treasure the friendship you have built since it is one of the many things in life that you've been blessed with and take care of." (Y/N) rubbed Momoi's back gently. A ball rolled over in front of Momoi's feet as Akashi suddenly approached the two and with a kind expression,

"It's time to change members, Momoi."

"M-Me? Is that okay?" The girl stuttered.

"Of course. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Please come over here, Momoi-san."

"Momocchi, hurry up!"

"I won't go easy on you just because you're the manager."

Momoi stood up and picked up the ball, "Still go easy on me!" She chirped happily and ran to the rest of them, lifting up the orange ball. "Then, lets begin!"

"The next time we meet will be at the Interhigh Competitions. I look forward to it." Akashi proclaimed as he gazed up.

"You were great as usual." (Y/N) gave him his water bottle as he took it, letting her wipe off his sweat with a towel she grabbed from his sports bag.

"Heh. You were surprisingly cheery." He sat down next to her.

"You have incredible friends, I'm almost envious." She chuckled, closing his bag.

"What are you talking about? Everything of mine is also yours, my dear. My friends are not an exception." He took her small hand in his and kissed the back of it.

* * *

"In the end, only Akashi seemed to have never lost a match." Aomine grumbled loudly.

"Is that so?"

"You're always the champion!"

"Even if it's just a game, I'm still pretty frustrated about it." Midorima snorted.

"Then how about we finish the gathering right now?" Murasakibara suggested in exhaustion, "I'm starving. (Y/N)-chin, can I eat now?"

"Hmm." The girl opened her bag and handed him a bag of chocolate chip cookies and some assorted sweets.

"Thanks, (Y/N)-chin~" He untied the knot and grabbed a cookie, placing it in front of his mouth before stopping to look at Akashi.

"You don't have to worry about poison. She is excellent at baking." The redheaded answered.

The giant munched on the round baked food, "Mhmmm..these are really delicious." Murasakibara moaned in delight.

"What? Lemme have some of that." Aomine approached them and held out his hand.

"Waah! (L/N)cchi, I want some too!" Kise went behind the girl and leaned down from her shoulders.

"May I have some as well, (L/N)-san?" Kuroko suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Midorima also walked to them, flixing his glasses.

"Hmph, I'm quite hungry myself so I have no choice. It's not like I want to try some."

"Don't worry, I have more than enough for everyone."

"Hold on, everyone. Before we disband, why don't we.." Momoi trailed off.

.

.

Everyone gathered closely together as the pinkette set up her camera.

"Hurry up, Satsuki." Aomine called out.

"Wait a minute!" She retorted, "Okay!" She turned out the timer and ran to them.

Murasakibara yawned out loud.

"Stop yawning, Murasakibara." The green haired shooting guard scolded.

"I came early in the morning so I can't help it." The center replied lazily. Akashi smiled, flinging his arm around the (h/c) haired girl's shoulder. Kise pouted at them and turned to Kuroko.

"Alright, everyone! Smile!"

"Kurokocchi, let's do a pose!"

"What?"

Seconds later, the camera produced a shutter, signalling that the picture was taken.

"Did you get it?" Kuroko asked Momoi.

"Yes! It came out perfectly!

"Can you give me a copy of that photo later?"

"Of course! I'll print it out after I go home!"

"Thank you..This is the best present." Kuroko smiled happily, gazing at everyone.


	19. Special Chapter final part

And finally the last part~

* * *

The doorbell rang loudly before a brunette slammed the door wide open,

"You must be tired—Ackk!" He sputtered, spotting the rainbow haired lot.

"Hello, you must be Furihata-kun." Akashi spoke.

"A-Akashi?!"

Kuroko stepped out from behind the redhead, "Since everyone is here, I brought them over as well."

"AHHHHH!"

In the living room, a certain maroon haired power forward whipped his head excitedly, "You're late, senpai—"

"You live in a pretty good place." Aomine popped his head to glance around the room.

"Aomine?! What are you doing—" He fumbled his words as he saw more people come into the room.

"Huh? Huh!"

"Yo, hi everyone!" Kise beamed.

Kuroko spotted his upperclassmen, "Captain, Izuki-senpai, you really surprised me. You came too."

A guy with glasses gulped, "You surprised us too! You even brought the Generation of Miracles!"

"I apologize for the intrusion. I am Akashi from Rakuzan." Akashi bowed politely towards the seniors.

"We know that already!"

"Umm..good evening...My name is (L/N) (Y/N). It's a pleasure to meet everyone..." The (h/c) haired girl beside Akashi spoke out.

"Ohh! Another girl!"

"Who's she?! So cute!"

"So small and pretty!"

(Y/N) looked down shyly. Akashi placed his hand on the small of her back, "She's my girlfriend."

"The young ones sure have it nice!"

"I want to have a girlfriend too, dang it!"

"Argh!"

Midorima recognized one of the people sitting on the ground, "Takao, what are you doing here?"

"Shin-chan too! Haha, this will be exciting!" Takao chortled.

"Atsushi." A tall, pale ebony haired man stated in surprise.

"So Muro-chin is here too?" Murasakibara, who was holding an unconscious Furihata, glimpsed at his teammate.

Meanwhile, Aomine started ransacking all over the place, opening drawers and looking underneath things.

"This is boring. You don't even have a single porn magazine?" Aomine ridiculed nonchalantly.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi berated.

"Don't compare me to the likes of you!" Kagami retaliated.

"Don't just start eating snacks when we've only just arrived. It's rude." Midorima scolded the purple haired giant who was about to munch on some chips and put it down but sneaked another bag of snack after,

"No grilled rice sticks either." Midorima added. Murasakibara pouted, placing down the food.

"Atsushi, you must wash your hands first." Himuro instructed.

"Fine." The said guy stood up and walked off to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, a few more people arrived.

"What..is this situation?" A brunette girl with short hair exclaimed, "Everyone from the Generation of Miracles..is here?!"

"Oh! Murasakibara! You came too!" Another tall guy, Kiyoshi, beamed.

Murasakibara ducked down from the kitchen cupboard to glare at him, "Che, Kiyoshi.."

"Now, now, Atsushi. You can't show that kind of expression to someone." Himuro reprimanded lightheartedly.

"Arff!Arff!" A bark resounded throughout the room.

"N-Nigou!" Kagami trembled lightly.

(Y/N), Momoi, Akashi, Aomine, and Kise went over to pet the Alaskan Malamute.

"He looks so cute no matter when I look at him!" Momoi giggled.

"He really is very adorable." (Y/N) cooed in awe, "I've always wanted a dog."

"Then I shall attain one for you, dear." Akashi answered her.

"Nigou~"

"So Nigou(Number 2) is his name? Then where is Ichigou(Number 1)?" Akashi asked.

Izuki and Hyūga pointed at Kuroko, "He's here."

"Hello, I am Ichigou."

"See, don't you think they look similar." Hyūga stated.

"Yes, they do." Himuro agreed.

"A lot of people came today." Kagami said.

"I apologize." Kuroko replied regretfully. Kagami grinned at him,

"Don't apologize. A party isn't a party if there aren't many people around."

"(L/N)cchi! Come sit with me!" Kise patted the vacant space next to him. (Y/N) was about to go over when a hand grabbed hers.

"(Y/N), let's sit over there." Akashi smiled, dragging her further to the side. Kise whined and decided to sit beside the pinkette.

"Tetsu-kun, here. Open your mouth~" Momoi coaxed.

"If you don't eat much, you won't get taller!" Kise commented.

"Um, I can't eat this much.."

"I won't lose!" Aomine chewed a mouthful of meatballs.

"Bring it on!" Kagami retorted, masticating all the meatballs as fast as he could.

"Yeah, Kagami!" Riko cheered.

"What's wrong, Shin-chan?" Takao asked Midorima who was frantically digging through his bag.

"My lucky item is gone!"

"Because the taste wasn't strong enough, I'm going to put these in. Is that a bad idea?" Himuro held up the bag of mushrooms.

"What did you say?!" Midorima yelled.

"Hahahah!" The Hawkeye and the point guard for Shutoku cracked up.

"I want more." Murasakibara whined.

"It would be great if we could face each other again." Akashi raised his cup to Furihata who returned the gesture nervously.

"Y-Yes! Definitely!"

"Arff!"

"Oi, you can't feed sweets to a dog!" Izuki scolded.

"Let's give a little special treatment to Nigou for today. Let him eat." Kiyoshi grinned widely.

"Today's also the birthday of Tokugawa Ieyasu. That means in order to rule a country, one must be born on the 31st of January." Hyūga announced, holding a figure.

"That's just a lame argument. Everyone, don't pay attention to him." Riko remarked.

"(L/N)cchi~" Kise called out, sitting next to the girl.

"Kise-san, what's up?" (Y/N) looked up from her plate.

"Heheh, so you're one of those girls with a big stomach, huh?"

"Um, yeah. I guess."

"I think that's cute."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! Just like your height!" He beamed. The girl stopped eating.

"Oof!" The blonde received a jab to the stomach.

"Wah! (L/N)cchi, I'm full so it hurts a lot more!"

"Then please stop mentioning my height."

"Eheh. You really are so cute, in all honesty. Especially with that big, red ribbon around your hair. Heheh.I could take you home with me."

"OK." She gave him a blank stare.

"Just 'OK'?" He sulked, "After trying so hard to think of things to say to you? (L/N)cchi, talk to me more! Notice me."

"What do you want me to say after your pathetically boring way of trying to hit on me? Or are you just that lame." She worded.

"B-Boring?" He cried.

"Yeah," She neared his face and cupped his cheek, "If you're going to hit on a girl, then be a little more romantic. Look at her in the eyes when you speak." She let her gaze dawn upon him. Kise couldn't say anything as he gaped and just froze on his spot, his face erupting in beet red.

"Wow, look at them go."

"Kise's out to have some."

"God bless his unfortunate soul."

"(L/N) sure moves fast. I wouldn't mind being next."

Akashi gripped his cup tightly, "(Y/N), you should really stop that habit of yours in teasing the innocent guys around you."

"E-Eh?" Kise breathed out, "What does that mean, Akashicchi?"

"Exactly what it means."

"Come to think of it..how did you and (L/N)cchi get to know each other?" The blonde scratched his neck, still trying to calm his nerves.

"Fate." Akashi replied shortly. (Y/N) laughed out loud.

"Why don't you tell them, _darling_?"

"Like I said, it's because we are simply meant for each other."

"Anyway, you could say that I used to fool around with many guys." (Y/N) stated motionlessly.

"Ehhh?!" Kise screamed. Akashi sighed, reminiscing the unpleasant memories of her previous ways.

"I knew it." Midorima mumbled from somewhere in the background.

"But you changed after you met Akashi-kun, right?!" Momoi clasped her hands.

"Hmm. I had never once thought that I'd end up with him. He wasn't my type after all. He kept following me around, using his position as the student council president to nag at me." (Y/N) giggled before grabbing Akashi's collar and pulled him down for a chaste kiss on the lips. Almost all of the guys present in the room gritted their teeth in sheer envy.

"Hahah! Really? What's your type then, (L/N)-chan?" Takao questioned.

"I like gentle and shy guys." The girl answered truthfully.

"Ohhh." They all stared at Akashi, recalling his previous self.

'Definitely not gentle, let alone shy.'

"Akashi-kun, I couldn't help but notice it earlier but that's a really pretty sweater you're wearing." Momoi's eyes sparkled in envy.

"Hm, oh this? It is, isn't it? Of course, since my dear (Y/N) knitted this herself for me." He flaunted, tugging on the fabric.

"Ehhh?! Really?!" Everybody gasped.

"Wow, but that looks complicated! I can only manage to knit a scarf!" The pinkette exclaimed, "(Y/N)-chan, please teach me next time!"

"I'd be glad to. It's not that difficult, really. It's just time-consuming, is all. It takes dedication." (Y/N) replied, "Ah, excuse me, everyone. I need to go to the bathroom." The girl stood up.

"Yeah, It's right down the hall." Kagami replied.

"Shall I come with you?" Akashi asked, also getting up.

"Huh, no. I know where it is." She patted her skirt and walked down the hall. Unbeknownst to everyone, Kise managed to quietly slip off and follow the girl.

"Acting like a stalker now, are we?"

"Eeeek! No! I'm not!" Kise denied, halting.

"Hmm."

"You're not really going to the bathroom, are you?"

(Y/N) sighed and sat down against the wall.

"No."

He kneeled in front of her, "I-Is something wrong, (Y-Y/N)cchi?" She stared up at him, "A-Ah, is it alright if I call you that?" He asked timidly.

"Then I'll call you Ryōta-san." She responded.

Kise blushed as he sat down next to her, "Why did you say you were going to the bathroom?"

"Why not?"

"S-Sorry."

"Hm, I can't stand being around that many people for too long. I prefer quiet places." She stated honestly.

"Ooh. Why didn't you tell Akashicchi?"

"I'd hate to bother him. He did come here to catch up with you all. I'm just extra luggage that he offered to bring along due to my own selfishness."

"That's not true! I'm very happy that you're here! I'm sure everyone feels the same way." He grabbed her hand, looking at her in the eyes.

The next thing she did startled the living hell out of him as she pinned him down the ground.

"You musn't let your guard down. Didn't I just say that I fool around with guys?" Her eyes ran over him like a predator about to feast on their prey. She dipped her face lower to his.

"Used to." He corrected with burning cheeks, "And I don't think (Y/N)cchi is like that. You wouldn't betray Akashicchi. The girl I've come to like isn't unfaithful."

(Y/N) blinked, pulling back.

"You're rather different from what you actually seem like."

"Eh?"

"I thought you were just a frivolous playboy." She closed her eyes and giggled.

"Ehh!" He exclaimed, offended.

"But you're actually the virgin type." She smirked at him.

"(Y/N)cchi! Don't say that!"

"That's more proof that you really are. How riveting."

"Aahh! Stop!" He covered his face.

"Heheh."

"So what school are you from?"

"Kaijō High! From the Kanagawa Prefecture."

"I see. I assume you're in the basketball club as well?"

"Yup! Pretty much all of us guys here!"

"I figured."

"Umm, (Y/N)cchi. Can I have your number?" He pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

"Sure." She typed in her digits.

"Yay~"

"Well, we should probably go back." The girl stood up.

"Ah, wait for me—" Kise tried to stand up abruptly which resulted in him tripping over his own feet just as (Y/N) turned to look at him, knocking her down with him above her.

"(Y/N)? What is keeping yo—" Akashi stopped himself as he saw the sight before him, "Get off her."

"Akashicchi?! Waah! It's not what you think!" Kise panicked, scrambling off the girl. Akashi didn't say anything as he walked past the blonde and helped his girlfriend up.

"Are you hurt? What about your head?" He touched the back of her head and soothed it.

"I'm fine. Ryōta-san just tripped so please don't be angry at him."

"I know. He doesn't have the balls to make a move on his friend's woman. _Right, Kise?_ " He smiled at him.

"Y-Yes! Of course! I have my sense of morality!" The blonde responded hysterically, "That was just an accident! I didn't do it on purpose, I swear!"

"Ryōta-san, calm down. It's not like you had just accidentally killed somebody." The girl tried to cease his racking nerves.

"R—Right! Exactly!"

"Well, I'm heading back to the living room now." (Y/N) waved and sauntered off from the two of them.

"Kise." Akashi spoke.

"Y-Yes, Akashicchi?! I really didn't do it on purpose. Please don't kill me." The shaking blonde cowered in front of the redhead.

"Don't be silly. I am aware that much. In fact, I am flattered that you have taken a liking to the woman I chose. She is indeed captivating with her _dangerous charm_ , no?"

Kise gaped in relief, "That's so true! She is! As expected of Akashicchi, you managed to find someone interesting once again!"

"Hmm, but please do bear in mind. She and I belong to each other alone. You are free to have a glimpse or two, talk to her, _anything more than that is not welcomed, understood?_ "

"Yeah, yeah. Roger that. You know I'm not the type to steal my friends' girlfriends."

"Then that is good. I wish that you find someone special for yourself soon." Akashi gave him a half smile and walked back.

"Haaah...if only I had met her first. Well..if only I was that lucky. Heh. I guess being able to talk and act close to her is more than enough." Kise mumbled to himself before skipping after him.

* * *

"Do you want some more, (L/N)-san?" Himuro held up a bottle of coke.

"Ah, no thanks. I'm good..Himuro-san, right?" (Y/N) eyed the guy's beauty mark.

"Yes. I haven't talked to you till now." He responded with a closed eye smile.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're from the same school as Murasakibara-san?" She asked him, "By the way, the mark under your eye is very cute."

Himuro flushed, "Thank you and that's right. We're in the basketball club too."

"Oooh, you play too?""

"I do, I'm a starter and the team's shooting guard."

"Ah, like Midorima-san." She stated.

"Hmph." The said guy who heard his name being mentioned scoffed, probably still bitter about his bag of mushrooms.

"Shin-chan, why don't you smile a little for a change! Right, (L/N)-chan?" Takao laughed wholeheartedly.

"Shut up, Takao. Unlike you, I don't like wasting my time trying to look stupid all the time."

"Hahah!"

"I think Midorima-san will be more popular if he does." The girl commented, emitting a chuckle from Akashi.

"I don't need popularity to determine my own worth, nanodayo."

"That's deep, Shin-chan!"

"Well said. Midorima-san wouldn't be himself if he tried to please others more than his own self."

"I will take that as a compliment." Midorima grunted.

"After all, his smile should only be shown to someone he loves." (Y/N) continued.

"That's stupid."

"You'll be surprised, Midorima." Akashi said, lacing his fingers with (Y/N)'s, "A smile can mean so much more."

"You don't need to tell me that. I will find someone that's even better than your woman." Midorima blurted out challengingly.

"Heh, so you find my woman the best as of the moment?" Akashi teased.

"Mou, Akashicchi! We get it already! You have a great girlfriend! Stop rubbing salt on our wounds." Kise wailed.

"She also has a nice pair." Aomine smirked, earning a smack from both the blonde and the pinkette beside him.

"Dai-chan!/Aominecchi!"

"It is rather frustrating that Akashi-kun found girlfriend before all of us." Kuroko suddenly spoke.

'We don't want to hear that from you who also has a pink haired babe wrapped around your finger!' Everyone thought.

Riko then stood up,

"All right, guys! Let's give our celebrations to today's main character one more time!"

Everyone followed suit, getting up and each one of them grabbing a party popper in their hands,

"Ready, set!" They all showered the light blue haired boy with confettis,

"KUROKO/TETSU-KUN/TETSU/KUROKOCCHI/KUROKO-KUN/KURO-CHIN/KUROKO-SAN!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kuroko smiled in pure happiness, "Thank you, everyone. Today is the best day of my entire life. I will treasure this memory forever."

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this!

And don't worry, the story isn't done for good. I decided to write a sequel which will probably contain more drama and stuff. If you also have any ideas, you're more than welcome to share it with me. ^_^


	20. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'd just like to inform you all that I already published the sequel for this story. Please tell me how it is or if you'd like to suggest more ideas and stuff. I'd really appreciate it if you leave more reviews because I like to read them all. Heheh.


End file.
